Second chance
by Desteny star
Summary: A week passed after the war of the darkmakers was won.Then Jak and the gang find a misterious signal coming from the wreckage of a darkmaker.But what they find is unbelivable.If Jak though Erol was bad as an adult,how can Jak cope with an innocent baby?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hello welcome to the story Second chance. I got this idea while playing the game Jak 3. In this story there won't be any Slash or anything. Any way..I got to say that I don't own Jak or any game...though I am not the only one that wishes that they own it. Hope you enjoy the story.**

_Spargus:_

Spargus, a city hidden in the wastelands, the only place of shelter from the sandstorms.

It was a week ago when the world was saved yet again by the dynamic duo Jak and Daxter.

Sadly some sacrifices were made, Jak knew that all too well.

Sighting he looked at the empty throne Damas once sat on...his father.

His troubled mind was interrupted by a voice of his best friend,

"Hey Jak" said an orange otsel as he came in, Daxter, he never changed.

"Hey Dax" said Jak forcing a smile on his face,

"The gang is going to celebrate, though you'd want to join" offered Daxter,

"I think I will pass" said Jak as he began to walk out of the room,

"Come on Jak, you haven't seen anybody since what happened" said Daxter,

"I just got a lot of things on my mind" said Jak.

Then there was a beep.

Jak eyed Daxter,

"Wasn't me" said Daxter shrugging, following the sound they found a monitor, it was a scanner of some sort, there was a blinking light there.

"Hummm..seems like its some sort of tracking device" said Jak,

"Well looks like it found something" said Daxter pointing at the blinking light.

After a minute or so Jak began to walk away,

"Hey Jak, where you going?" asked Daxter noticing his childhood friend walking away from the room,

"I am going to investigate" said Jak,

"Oh ya, the dinamic duo is back" said Daxter as he followed Jak.

**Wastelands:**

Stopping the sandshark Jak, Daxter and Sig got out from it.

"Thanks for joining us Sig" said Jak,

"No problem..got nothing to do since the metalheads are too scared to come out of their hidding spots" said Sig charging his peacemaker.

Holding a device Jak led the way as Daxter held ontu his shoulder,

"I think were close" said Jak.

As the signal grew stronger they found it came from what was left of the darkmark that Jak destroyed.

"Why would a signal be coming from there?" asked Daxter,

"I smell a trap" said Sig.

Slowly they approached the machine, their eyes peeled for any sign of danger.

Stopping Jak scooped some sand away revealing where the signal had come from, it was the homing beacon Jak had.

"Hey I though you lost that while batteling Errol" said daxter,

"I did, but looks like someone or something activate it" said Jak looking around.

So far, nothing but scraps remained.

Suddenly there was a crash, it made everybody jump,

"What was that?" whimpered Daxter as he hid behind Jak,

"One way to find out" said Jak as he took out his scatter shot and began to crept slowly and quietly to where the sound came from, Sig following.

There was another sound, Jak sushed and pointed, Sig nodded understanding.

They would circle that thing then surprise it.

Going one way and Jak the other they went to where the sound was heard and found nothing.

"Maybe it was a draft?" suggested Daxter,

"Maybe" said Jak as he inspected the broken glass, but deep in his mind he knew that it wasn't.

Something was hidding in this machine, but what?

The memorie of the battle crept back into Jaks mind,

"Jak you okay?" asked Daxter,

Shaking his head Jak pushed those memories out of his mind before saying "Yes I am fine, we should search this entire machine, just incase".

Sig nodded, Daxter didn't say anything, they both knew too well Jak was going through a rough time.

It was a good two hours before Jak, Daxter and Sig searched the entire site, there was nothing there.

"Now this is weird, I was expecting a trap set up for us there" said Sig as they went back to their vehicle the sandshark.

"I am glad that was nothing, I still need to grow back some patches of the hair I lost from the last battle" said Daxter, Jak shrugged as they climbed intu the vehicle and left for Spargus.

Entering the gates Jak parked the vehicle and got out.

Sig and Daxter followed then when Sig was going to get his weapon from the back he noticed something moving there.

He looked at Daxter wondering if he was seeing right, Daxter nodded, he saw it too.

"Uhhh Jak...I think the thing that activated the homing beacon managed to hitch a ride with us" said Daxter.

Jak looked at the back and said

"Your kidding me right?",

"No, I know we got a stowaway here" said Sig.

Jak charged his scatter shot, Sig and Daxter took the cover of the back, Jak nodded and they pulled on it.

Their eyes went big when they saw what they saw,

"Uhhh guys...am I the only one seeing a two year old on the back of this vehicle" asked Daxter,

"Good..for a second there I though the desert was going into my brain" said Sig as he, Jak and Daxter watched a two year old red head sleep on the back of the vehicle.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I am glad a lot of you like the story. I hope you guys like this new chappies, rememer more reviews more chappies. :)**

**Baby business:**

Torn, Ashlin, Tess, Samos, Oni, Pecker and Kiera were waiting in the naughty otsel.

Originally they though they were going there for a party, but an hour ago they received a message that the party was canceled.

But they still had to go to the naughty otsel, that it was important.

"What do you think it's the important thing that otsel has to tell us?" asked Torn,

"No clue Torn, to this day I still think the little bag of fur would make a great scarf" said Ashlin,

"I bet it's-"they stopped when they saw Jak, Daxter and Sig enter.

Sig was carrying a sort of familiar toddler.

The toddler had krimson guard tattoes on his eyes…it looked like a little mask, orange red hair, big brown eyes.

Wore a white shirt with a jean jumper, sneakers, he just wouldn't stay still.

Everybody had the same shocked looked,

"Is that?" asked Samos,

"Depends…do you think is Errol?" asked Sig setting the toddler down who was happy to be on the ground.

Everybody stayed quiet, starring at their former enemy turned baby.

"Ga?" Errol said before sucking his fist,

"Awww he is soo cute" cooed Tess,

"That wasn't what I thought" though Jak staying silent,

"Do you think he remembers us?" asked Ashlin,

"One way to find out" said Kiera as she sat down on the ground, eye level to Errol.

Errol looked at Kiera, his full attention on her.

Memories filled Kieras mind, Errol was a good friend to her, which is why when Jak told her he was evil she didn't believe him.

But then she began to believe him, only a slight, finally she was fully convinced when Errol tried to destroy the world.

"Errol?" she said, he looked around and began to craw away,

"Okay, what does that mean?" asked Daxter,

"Either he is doing a good job pretending he has no idea that is his name, or he really doesn't remember" said Samos.

Sighting Kiera grabbed Errol and sat him down on the table, his attention fully on her again,

"Do you know who I am?" asked Kiera, he tilted his head, "ga?" he said,

"Does ga mean yes?" asked Daxter.

Everybody looked at Oni, her hands making symbols,

"Oni says that Errol is different" said Pecker reading the symbols,

"We can see that, he is a baby" said Torn,

"No no no, she means different as in who he is" said Pecker.

Everybody looked at Errol, he gave one of those cute baby smiles before babbeling.

"That's cute" though Kiera,

"So, what are we going to do with him?" asked Sig interrupting Kieras thoughts,

"We can get rid of him" suggested Jak.

Everybody looked at Jak shocked,

"What?, come on its not like you guys don't remember all the trouble he caused" said Jak,

"But he is just a baby" Ashlin pointed out,

"Babies grow up, who knows if whatever turned him into a baby wears off, and if it does he will have a bone to pick with us" said Jak,

"Mostly you, you were the one who killed him, twice" said Daxter,

"Thank you Daxter" said Jak deadpanned,

"But what happens if it's permanent?" asked Kiera.

Sighting Jak rub his hand over his face, he always knew Kiera had some feeling for his former enemy Errol,

"Kiera, he is dangerous" Jak simply said.

Grabbing Errol, Kiera held the toddler and said

"I am sorry little one" looked at Jak and gave him Errol

"Okay fine, you get rid of him".

Jak looked shocked as he held the toddler, Kiera smirked as she sat down,

"Fine, I will" said Jak as he placed Errol down and pointed his blaster at the toddler's forehead.

Errol looked at Jak, not knowing he was in terrible danger, that in a second his life would end.

The toddler yawned, rubbed his eyes.

For a moment Jak began to feel sorry for the toddler, slowly the toddler got up on his feet, but fell down.

Sighting Jak lowered his gun, Kiera smiled, walked over and scooped up the toddler.

Kissing Jak she said

"It's okay, we can teach him to be good",

"We?" asked the gang,

"Ya, Errol needs all of us" said Kiera,

"No thank you, I am too old to be papa kangaroo" said Samos,

"We can take shifts" said Kiera.

After a small argument they all agreed, divided the parenting duties.

**Later:**

Jak sighted as he held Errol, he wouldn't stop squirming.

"Why did I get stuck with you?" Jak muttered over and over, Errol squealed,

"I don't know, he's kind of cute when he isn't trying to turn us into road kill" said Daxter.

Entering their apartment Jak set Errol down, he crawl around exploring his surroundings.

Going to the kitchen Jak tried to think of a reason to let the toddler stay in the under the same roof as him, he found none.

He felt a small tug on his leg, looking down he found Errol clinging to his leg.

Looking up at him with his huge innocent brown eyes he babbled "Dada".

Jak's eyes opened up wide,

"Did he just call you daddy?" asked Daxter trying to keep himself from laughing,

"Dada" Errol babbled again,

"Whoe, no no no" said Jak prying the toddler from his leg and setting him on the counter

"I am not your daddy, were not friends, not even acquaintances" said Jak firmly, Errol squealed,

"And you have no idea what am I talking about" said Jak rubbing his forehead in frustration.

Daxter shrugged, taking Errol Jak put him on the floor,

"Dax, you watch him while I get something for us to eat, since we got a third mouth to feed" said Jak glaring at Errol,

"Why me?" whined Daxter,

"Cause if he is pretending he wouldn't want you dead" said Jak,

"Humm good point" said Daxter.

Walking over to the door Jak said

"Be back in five minutes" with that he left.

Daxter watched his friend leave, once gone he said

"Well Errol, looks like its you and me-" his voice trailed off when he realized the toddler was missing.

"Errol?" called Daxter as he carefully looked around, then he heard a flush.

Walking over Daxter found the bathroom empty,

"What tha?",

"Boo" he heard, looking he saw Errol down the hall, laughing his head off before crawling into another room, Daxter's room.

Entering the room Daxter turned his room upside down looking for the toddler, giving up Daxter said

"Okay…where are you hiding?",

"Boo" said Errol as he came out from one of the drawers of a desk…apperantly he was fall enough to fit and hide in it,

"Hey, you're pretty good in hide and seek" said Daxter as he realized the game Errol was playing with him.

**Later:**

Arriving at the door of the apartment he and Daxter shared, Jak could only imagine what type of disaster could be waiting for him when he opened the door of the apartment.

Sighting Jak opened the door and was pleasantly surprised to find the place intact.

Then he saw Daxter looking around,

"What are you doing?" asked Jak as he placed the plastic bags on the table,

"Oh…looking for Errol" said Daxter,

"YOU LOST HIM!" yelled Jak,

"No, were just-" Daxter never got to finish since Errol came screaming into the room and clutch ontu Jak's leg crying.

"There he is" said Daxter, Errol kept pointing at the hallway.

Jak eyed Daxter, Daxter shrugged, going to the hallways Errol led them to Jak's room, pointed at the window.

Looking through it Jak only saw a few zoomers pass, some people in the streets, nothing to scare a little kid.

"There is nothing outside" Jak said, Errol whined and kept pointing outside then began to look around, got some paper and a pencil, began to draw something.

When done he gave it to Jak.

Taking it Jak was rather confused….Errol drew the mask he always had on back then when they fought only it had talons…like those crabs use to walk around.

Sighting Jak said

"There is nothing out there, nothing like this", Errol frowned,  
>"Come on" said Jak taking Errols hand and pulled him back to the kitchen.<p>

Looking at the drawing Jak wondered, was Errol aware of what he did..

But saw it in a form of that mask? He is going to have to talk to Samos about that.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Okay guys and gals, I am open for suggestions on what type of "Tortures" and trouble Errol will bring for Jak and the gang, be as cute and creative as you want to be. Remeber your opinions are always important.**

**Torture:**

Jak groaned as he got out of bed. Last night Errol refused to sleep alone and kept screaming and crying till Jak couldn't take it anymore.

Yawning again Jak got up from the floor where he was sleeping and looked at his bed which was occupied by the now baby enemy of his.

Errol slept soundly, while sucking his thumb.

Errol turning into a baby, worst thing that ever happened, in fact if Jak had a choice between the old adult Errol and the new baby one, Jak chooses the adult Errol any day.

Sighting Jak said

"And here I though you couldn't be any worser than you were before...I was wrong".

Apparently Errol heard him because the toddler woke up, wiped his eyes and looked at him,

"Ga?" he said cutely before yawning.

Jak growled but was forced to control himself before he turned dark and killed the little toddler.

Sighting Jak grabbed Errol and set him on the ground, has he did he swore he heard his father tell him

"Enemies aren't born", Jak sighted, he really wished that was his father.

It just wasn't fair, somehow his enemy Errol got a second chance in life, he was alive, but not Damas, why does Errol deserve to live?

"Dada?" said Errol interrupting Jak's thoughts, looking at the toddler who was struggling to stand.

Getting up on his feet Errol only stood for less than a second before falling down on his bottom.

He cooed, sighting yet again Jak grabbed Errol and took him to the kitchen.

Setting him down on the floor Jak took a jar of baby food, opened it up and gave it to Errol.

Errol looked at the jar then at Jak.

"What it's not like you can't….oh wait you can't feed yourself" said Jak slapping his forehead.

Getting a spoon Jak sat down and began to feed the toddler.

It was a good while later before the jar was empty,

"Okay..No more till later" said Jak throwing away the jar, Errol squealed clapping his hands.

"At least one of us is enjoying this" said Jak rolling his eyes,

"Aww soo cute" cooed Daxter "Are you starting to warm up to him?",

Jak glared at his friend.

"Just saying" said Daxter shrugging,

"Come on, let's get ready, the sooner we are the sooner we get rid of this bundle of trouble" said Jak,

"Like you weren't like that when you were his age" said Daxter,

Jak gave him a death stare,

"Shutting up now" said Daxter.

_Freedom league base :_

Torn dreaded this day, Ashlin and the others assured that he would be fine, that it was just one kid he had to watch.

But it's not, Torn hates kids, their constant whining and crying, he just doesn't have the patience's, especially for one that is too young.

Anybody who knew that would laugh at him because he is a commander, but it's the truth.

Looking Jak entered with that rat of his…Errol was holding Daxter, pulling his face,

"Ouch ouch ouch!" yelled Daxter as Errol pulled his ears,

"Okay, here is Errol" said Jak setting him down on the floor.

Errol looked at Torn, he began to whimpered and clutched ontu Jak's leg.

"Come on, let go" said Jak trying to pry his off, as he did Errol began to cry.

Once off Jak gave the screaming, squirming toddler to Torn before running out the door leaving Torn to deal with the toddler.

Errol kept crying and squirming, it was as if he was being tortured or scared to death.

Torn began to clench his teeth in anger, he has been less than five minutes with Errol and he is already driving him crazy.

"Come on, stop crying you little…..kid" said Torn, Errol just kept crying.

Setting Errol down on the floor, Torn slam his head on the counter in frustration.

"Why did he agree to babysit Errol?" though Torn.

Errol kept crying, till he got the hiccups, Torn groaned, hiccups were far more annoying than screaming.

It was a good five minutes later when Jynx came in.

"Torn I-" his voice trailed off when he looked at the Errol,

"What is with this kid?" asked Jynx blowing smoke "Is he yours?",

"Not in a million years" said Torn setting Errol down,

"He is kinda cute" said Jynx blowing smoke at Errol, the toddler shooked his head before sneezing,

"I don't know about that" said Torn,

"Do girl think he is cute?" asked Jynx,

"I don't know, Tess said he was but she thinks anything small is cute" said Torn rolling his eyes.

Looking at Errol for a couple of seconds Jynx asked

"Mind if I borrow him for a couple of minutes?".

"Sure why not, take him and keep him as long as you like" said Torn using a sarcastic tone.

He turned his attention to the monitors; smirking Jynx took Errol and quietly left the room leaving Torn occupied in his work.

"I have plans little kid and you're my ticket to completing them, will you help me out?" Jynx told Errol,

Errol coughed cause of the smoke,

"I'll take that as a yes" said Jynx as he continued his way, grinning at the thought of his plan.

**To be continued…**

**Authors note: uh ho...What is Jynx going to do with baby Errol?. Stay tuned and find out. Remember to Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**New friend:**

_Freedom league base:_

Quiet, nothing but the sound of soft beeping from the machines.

Torn took a sigh of relief, finally Errol decided to stay quiet.

Working on his maps Torn began to have this funny feeling, he didn't knew what.

"Hey, you're pretty quiet back there Errol" said Torn, he expected Errol to babble or anything.

But still there was silence.

Torn placed his maps down and looked at the spot where the toddler was last scene.

There was nobody,

"Where did you go you little brat?" muttered Torn as he looked around for Errol.

Basically turning the base upside down Torn found no sight or hair of that toddler.

"Where could that toddler be? It's not like he learned how to use doorknobs..or can reach them" Torn though as he thought about all the places he could have missed.

Then it hit him,

"JYNX!" yelled Torn.

_Meanwhile:_

Jynx had Errol on a baby carriage, he had to say, his plan was working perfectly.

"He sooo cute" said a woman, blond hair, mid twenties, not a bad choice,

"Hello little cutie, cute little raccoon" said another pinching Errol's cheeks, she was a bit older than her friend, black hair, but still very attractive,

"Where did you find him?" asked the blond head,

"I rescued him from krymson guards back then in the war, they had him as their property which is why he has that tattoo mask" said Jynx,

"That is soo brave" said the black hair,

"I would have done it any day, plus always wanted a family of my own someday" said Jynx, he was cheering in his mind as they girls giggled.

"Rrrrriiiigggghhhhhttt" he heard, looking he saw an angry Torn,

"Torn, buddy…how you are doing?" asked Jynx nervously as Torn glared at him.

Muttering angrily Torn took the baby carriage and left with Errol,

"Excuse me for a moment" said Jynx as he went after Torn.

"Come on, I am on a roll here, I need him" said Jynx,

"You don't need Errol, you got them practically eating out of the palm of your hands" said Torn growing impatient,

"So…can I take Errol?" asked Jynx,

"Sure" said Torn then added "When the darkmakers come back and destroy the city!" with that he stormed off with the toddler.

It was a good minute of silence, if you ignore Errols giggles and babbles,

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" said Torn as he stopped the carriage and turned Errol so he was staring at him eye to eye, Errol giggled thinking it was all a game.

Rolling his eyes Torn said

"Sure..You turned to be such an evil psychopath, ya right, look at you your small, no defenses or ways to hurt anybody else" Errol cooed,

"You think everything is a game or a joke…" said Torn looking at Errol closer,

"What do you have that made you soo dangerous?" Torn asked looking at Errol carefully for anything that he missed.

Torn froze when Errol hugged his neck, Errol cooed as he hugged.

That was, unexpected to Torn, maybe Errol wasn't, shaking his head Torn said trying to sound serious  
>"What do you think I am? Your crocodog" said Torn pulling Errol off of him before screaming…Errol pulled some hairs out.<p>

Growling Torn glared at Errol, had a giggling fit, holding some of Torns hairs,

"That is it…you earned a time-out" said Torn as he began to drag the baby carriage to the freedom league base.

Inside Torn took Errol and tied a rope around his waist before hanging Errol upside down.

Errol began to have a giggling fit,

"This is fun" though Errol,

"You're having too much fun with this" said Torn rubbing his forehead then though

"Bubbly and small but very brave…not like the adult Errol I know, such a coward".

Sighting Torn got the toddler down on the floor before sitting down on a bench, Errol babbled as he crawled over, grabbed onto the edge of the bench using it as a support to stand up.

Errol squealed, rolling his eyes Torn said

"What are you looking at?",

"Zooba" babbled Errol,

"Zooba? What in the name of Haven city is a zooba?" asked Torn, Errol just giggled.

Torn groaned and buried his face on his hands, he had led soldiers through the war but this baby was testing his skills and patience.

He heard Errol coo, looking a smile came to his face, he knew what to do to keep that baby occupied.

_Later:_

Torn worked on his maps, at the side of the table was a flashlight which was on.

Errol cooed as he tried to reach the light on the wall, snickering at his efforts Torn

Said "Come on Errol, catch the light fairy" as he though "That should keep Errol

busy for a while".

It was funny how gullible little kids can be.

Errol whimpered as he tried in vain to reach the "light fairy", but it was too high.

Placing his hand on the wall he tried to stand, trying to reach the light, still too far up Errol jumped trying to reach it.

Falling Errol knocked over some weapons set against the wall which fell like dominos causing a chain reaction.

One of them didn't have the safety lock on it, when it fell to the ground it fired several shots, one on the roof, another on the table and the last one narrowly hit Torn.

The shot missed, but the lights above came crashing on top of Torn.

Errol crawled over…he knew he was in trouble, big trouble.

Groaning Torn got the lights off of him, he growled angrily as he stared at Errol.

Errol whimpered a bit, getting up Torn grabbed and pulled Errol by his ear, sat him on the corner and yelled angrily

"You naughty kid!, look at the mess you made!, for that you'll stay here!, unless you want a good spanking!" .

Errol whipered as he did what he was told.

He didn't want to get Torn mad, he considered Torn a friend…a rather scary looking friend.

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Hey readers.**

**Later in the FF HQ:**

Torn grumbled someting about a demon child as he cleaned the mess Errol earlier caused. Errol pouted as he sat on the corner, but he wasn't eagered to test Torns anger.

He rubbed his ear, it was still hurting from how hard Torn pulled it.

Then he heard a person enter, looking Errol saw a blond she-otsel come in.

"Hey..wow what happened here?" asked Tess looking at the damged roof and the fallen lights,

"What do you think happened? it was the demon child over there" said Torn glaring Errols way,

"Come on, he is just a kid, he can't be that bad" said Tess smiling,

"Oh realy, then you take the demon child" said Torn,

"I will" said Tess shocking Torn.

Why would anybody take that demon is beyond Torns comprehention, but if it meant he didn't have to deal with him then Tess is free to take Errol.

"Come here little cutie" said Tess eagered as she walked over to Errol.

"Here...let me atleast take you both your place" said Torn feeling a bit sorry for whatever mischief Errol will cause her in the near future.

The naughty otsel:

"ARE YOU INSANE!" yelled Daxter as he grabbed Errol trying to keep the little red head from going out the front door of the naughty otsel.

"Come on Daxy, we can watch him till Jak shows up later" said Tess giving him a hand together they managed to pull the little guy back to the counter,

"But why here? this place is not baby proof" said Daxter then began to point at things "There are bottles, people spit on the floor amoung other things, its not place for a two year old",

"We can put him on the back room" said Tess,

"But that is our private lounging area" whined daxter,

"Come on its not like he is going to jump on the couches" said Tess,

"I guess your right" said Daxter shrugging, the second choice was to lock the kid in the bathroom.

Together they dragged the little one to the lounging area.

It was a rather large room, it had a cream color carpet, the walls were white, there was a couch made out of black leather and a bean bag, the lights on the sealing were similiar to stage lights causing the room to be bright.

"Here...kids like tv" said Daxter taking a control and turning the tv on and flipped it to the kids channel.

Errol stared at it, though he wasn't amused by the program.

"Maybe he does remember, I mean what kid doesn't like cartoons?" though Daxter as he left the room, locking it to make sure the toddler didn't escape.

Watching the cartoon Errol stuck it tounge out at it, it was stupid, he was 2 and he knew it was stupid.

Turning his attention off of the tv Errol cralwed around the room, looking for something to do, anything to save him from the boredom he had...but won't get him into trouble.

Touching his ear...it stopped hurting but it still stung whenever he touched it.

Looking at the coffe table he saw something that caught his attention, crawling over he used the leg of the table as a support as he reached up and took the table cloth.

With a yank he pulled it and everything came down with a crash.

Ignoring the damage Errol looked at the spilled contents then noticed a can which spilled a sky electric blue color liquid ontu the carpet.

Errol smiled as he crawled over and touched the liquid with the palm of his tiny hand, looking at it he scowled in disgust, his hand was now covered in that stuff.

Pouting Errol rubbed his hand on the carpet and found the stuff stained on the white carpet.

Curious Errol pressed his hand against the liquid and draw a circle on the carpet as one would do when finger painting, was delighted to see the painted circle as he finally found something to do.

Later:

After attending a few custemors Daxter decided to take a break, any way he was more than sure that other than the breakfast Jak gave Errol, Torn hadn't given the toddler anything to eat yet.

Daxter looked around the spare fridge they got hidden in the back room he made a sandwich,

"Well if he doesn't eat, he will get hungry later" though Daxter with a yawn as he made a simple cheese and ham sandwhich.

Once done Daxter walked to the lounging area, unclocking the door Daxter walked in not bothering to notice the disaster Errol did,

"Lunch time" said Daxter setting the plate down, as soon as he did Errol stopped painting the walls and cralwed full speed ahead to the food offered by the little orange rat.

Seeing Errol eat the sandwish Daxter yawned as he walked to the bean bag chair, plop to it and went to sleep in a matter of seconds.

In what seemed like two bites the sandwhich was devoured, Errol frowned, he was still hungry.

Looking over to the rat, he tilted his head as he heard Daxter squeak.

Sounded like a toy, crawling over to the sleeping otsel Errol took him,

"No mamma...I want to sleep some more" said Daxter snoring, Errol giggled, the toy said funny things.

Poking Daxters face Errol left blue polka dots on his face then his body, anybody who didn't knew any better would think Daxter had some sort of contagious desiease of some sort.

Set him back down and crawled back to the coffee table.

Grabbing the leg of the table Erroll pulled himself up till he was standing.

Letting go he tried again to walk..like he always did.

The movement was slow but made it, he took his first baby steps, Errol giggled at his accomplishment.

Later:

Keira entered the naughty otsel, she sighted then had to laugh at herself a bit.

She kinda knew that Torn wouldn't last a minute with a toddler, but he proved to her he can stay with a toddler...for more than an hour.

Entering the naughty otsel Keira smilied at Tess, but her smile was wipped off when she saw Tess presing against a corner and Daxter, was he sick or something? why in the name of Haven city he had blue spots?.

"Daxter...stay back" said Tess in a warning tone,

"But why?" whinned Daxter oblivious to the fact that he had blue spots on his orange fur,

"Uhhh Daxter are you feeling okay?" asked Keira stepping away from the probably deseased otsel,

"Of course I am okay, why wouldn't I be?" said Daxter,

"Look in a mirror" said Keira and Tess pointing at the bathroom.

Daxter shrugged and went inside, as soon as he saw his fur he screamed "What happend to my fur!", his orange soft fur was now covered in blue spots.

"Uhhhhh while you check yourself at the animal clinic me and Keira will go to somewhere...not here" said Tess as they both went to the back.

The disaster Errol made was overlooked when they saw the toddler walking by himself.

"Awwww he took his first steps" cooed Tess.

Errol looked at Keira gave her a cute baby smile as he walked towards her,

"Momma" he said.

That was just too cute, Keira couldn't help but to smile, take the little red head and hug him.

He burried his head on her neck as a little one would do to his/her mother, Keira just continued to smiled as she ran her hand through his orange red hair.

There was soo much she didn't understand, like how can an innocent lovable baby can turn out to be an evil person when older, it just doesn't make any sense.

"Wow...look at this" said Tess interrupting the moment, for the first time Keira noticed the disaster Errol made.

The table cloth was on the ground along with the things that got knocked on the ground, there was blue paint everywhere and drawings which Errol made on both the carpet and the walls.

Keira looked at Errol and noticed it was his doing since he was covered in blue paint.

"Well, now we know Daxter doesn't have a desease" said Tess shrugging,

"Ya" said Keira as she looked at what Errol drew on the carpet and floors, it was the same design, it was a circle and inside of the circle was a dot on the middle, on the sides of that dot were wavy lines.

Hummmm...she had seen that desing before, but where?

"Uhhh I suggest we leave before Daxter finds out what happened" said Tess urgently, interrupting Keiras thoughs, "yes..your right" said Keira as they both left the naughty otsel in a hurry.

Keiras apartment:

Slowing down from their run Keira and Tess entered the apartment building where she lives.

Took the stairs to the third floor, pressing her hand against the key pad which was installed at the side of the door, once analysing her hand print the door opened letting Keira, Tess and Errol in.

Errol cooed at the colors the key pad made as they entered.

The aparment was pretty simple, nothing flashy or anything with the sofa, plain carpet, curtains hanging from the windows, decent size tv, kitchen slash dinning room which connected to the living room.

"Well first things first, Errol needs a bath" said Tess pointing at the dried blue paint on Errols clothes, hands and face.

Aparently saying that was the worst thing to say infront of Errol, his eyes went wide and began to scream and cry.

He squirmed, kicked, anything to get free from Keiras grip,

"Okay...bath, bad idea" said Tess covering her ears.

Keira bit her lip as she held the squirming toddler,

"Okay okay...no bath, but lets wash up a bit" bribed Keira.

Errol calm down a bit, but kept a careful eye on them as Keira took a wash cloth, ran it through water and apply a little bit of soap.

The toddler squirmed in dislike as Keira washed his face and hands,

"Why do children hate higeyn I will never know" said Tess rolling her eyes,

"Well atleast he is clean" said Keira once the paint was washed off of his hands.

Looking Errol pointed

"Hungy",

"Hungy? what is that?" asked Tess,

"He is hungry" said Keira rolling her eyes, she is pretty sure neither Torn or Jak fed him...she knew how the both hated the kid and wouldn't mind seeing the little one starve while Daxter...he is just forgetful sometimes.

"Hungy" repeated Errol pointing at a box on the counter.

It was a box of those cereals kids eat, it would be kinda embarrasing to see a grown up eating stuff like that or buying it unless its for their kid, but Keira doesn't care, she likes the taste.

"Hungy" repeated Errol as he squirmed to get the box,

"Tipical Errol...always impatient" though Keira with a sight as she went to the shelf, took a bowl and poured some cereal for the little guy before setting both it and Errol down on the floor.

The toddler squealed eagerly as he ate his treat.

"Well..this isn't going to be soo bad...is it?" said Tess.

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Errols day out:**

**Haven city, Keiras apartment:**

_"Tipical Errol...always impatient" though Keira with a sight as she went to the shelf, took a bowl and poured some cereal for the little guy before setting both it and Errol down on the floor._

_The toddler squealed eagerly as he ate his treat._

_"Well..this isn't going to be soo bad...is it?" said Tess._

Setting Errol down Kiera said to Tess "Mind watching him while I look something up?",

"No problem" said Tess,

"Thanks" said Keira as she entered her hallway.

"Well Errol looks like its just you and- where did you go?" Tess said as she found the toddler vanished for the who knows how many time.

"Errol!" Tess called as she looked throught the apartment.

**Meanwhile:**

Errol giggled as he crawled around in the fire escape stairs the building had, slowly he went down the stairs till he reached the groun with a small thum.

Cooing he looked up at the zoomers and hover cars before he began to crawl across the street by some miracle not drawing any attention to himself.

He crawled till he saw one of those flying vehicles parked, there was a ff guard talking to a woman, probably flirting with her.

Errol crawled over and cooed as he saw the pouch on the side of the vehicle, grabbing the strap Errol tugged on it a few times before it went loose, lifting it he reached in and took out a rectangle thingy.

Looking at it he banged it a couple of times then licked it, made a face of disgust before throwing it away.

Searching the bag again he reached too far in and fell into the bag.

He giggled, then stopped when he heard a sound, looking up he saw the guard got on the vehicle, started it up before driving away.

Errol leaned back and relaxed, deciding to enjoy the ride.

**Meanwhile back at keiras apartment:**

Keira was busy in the computer, looking up files, research, anything.

"Lets see" she said looking at the simbols, found one extremely identical, clicking it with her mouse she read the information.

"symbol of the blue eco sage?" she read, that didn't make any sense, then she heard a creek.

Looking back she saw it was Tess,

"Tess...I though you were watching Errol" said Keira confused,

"Ya...that was what I came here to tell you" Tess said sheepishly, Keira looked at her sternly

"Where is he?"

**Back with Errol:**

Errol snoozed a bit till the guard jerked to a stop, shaking his head he peeked outside.

It looked like a big room with lots of vehicles parked there, climing out Errol crawled around trying to find an exit.

True he could walk but crawling was faster.

He reached a wall where there was a doornob, looking up he saw it turn by itsel,

"its magic" though Errol as it opened, two guards came out of the door and he used that chance to get in.

Looking around he cooed, this building looked like the one the face paint man worked in.

With that he went ahead the hallway he heard something, peeking he smiled, it was Jak.

Smiling Errol crawled full speed ahead and tugged on his pants,

"Dada" he said,

"Oh no" muttered Jak as he looked down to find the toddler of terror attached to his leg, Errol giggled as he held on tight.

"No NO NO! I am not playing games Errol" said Jak trying to detach the squealing toddler off of his leg, only for Errol to attach himself to his arm,

"I am not playing!" snapped Jak as she tried to get him off.

The ff guards which were watching the scene snickered, Jak was being "owned" by a little toddler.

Giving up Jak gave Errol a dirty look,

"Your enjoying this aren't you" Jak hissed, Errol giggled cutely, scoffing Jak walked began to walk ahead dragging the extra weight Errol brought to his left leg.

Right now he was wishing that whatever Errol had that turned him into a baby would wear off soon and the old Errol came back.

With the old Errol he would punch him or shoot him, anything, but not with baby Errol, the minute he'd try to do either people around him would accuse him of child abuse and the consequences...he doesn't even want to think about that, plus he doesn't feel like going to jail again.

Sighting Jak though "If its permenant were going to have to find you a foster family or something...hope their nice" then he stopped himself, why did he even care if the foster parents were nice or not? he shouldn't even care if they hit Errol constantly or do anything bad to him considering all the bad things he did.

Sighting Jak just couldn't bring himself to stop worrying...why did he care?

Taking the elevator of the ff hq Jak pressed the button down, the elevator dinged before heading to the ground floor.

Looking down at his leg Errol was still attached to it, his cinamon brown eyes were looking at him, wide with amazement and sparkling with innocents Jak once knew.

He sighted and took his eyes off of him...he couldn't grow too soft.

Sooner or later they were going to have to get rid of him, either by killing or prison..if his condition is temporarily,but if its permenant then he'd be given to a foster home or adoption agency..he can't get attached to him.

The elevator ding and the doors opened, with that Jak left the building.

Outside people stopped to stare at them, Jak rolled his eyes and ignored them, some woman went on cooing on how cute the kid is, look what he is doing, how cute, bla bla.

"I need a drink" Jak though as he was beginning to lose his patience then stoped and looked at Errol...oh ya, he is still attached to his leg.

He wouldn't be allowed inside the bar cause he has a minor with him.

Heavily sighting Jak changed his direction to go home to figure out how he is going to deal with this Errol problem.

After walking a block or two they began to pass a little park area.

It was build recently when the city was reconstructed for kids and parents to have a place to relax, it was kinda small comparing to the Haven city forest but it did the trick. Had a couple of swings, a sandbox, monkey bars, jungle gym and a slide, parents would sit down on some benches while they watch their kids play.

Errol looked at the kids and some children his age running around and playing, then looked up at Jak, one look was all it took for Jak to figure out what he wanted.

"No, no park today" said Jak, aparently it wasn't what Errol wanted to hear.

His eyes began to water, his lips quivered, a sure sign that he was going to cry, before Jak could even say anything it was s if a bomb exploded.

Errol cried loudly and scream, soon every single eyes that were on the park fell on him, judging by the looks Jak guess that they were thinking something along the lines of "Some parent he is, he won't let his angel child play in the park for two seconds".

Sighting yet again in defeat Jak said "Alright...alright", taking Errol who was still crying Jak went to the park and set him down on the sandbox.

Sniffeling a bit Errol calmed down before crawling to a small group of toddlers who were playing in the sand, probably a month or so older than him.

Jak slumped into the bench as he waited for Errol to be done playing...maybe he should have considered giving him a time frame or something.

As he waited some woman who had their kids there came up to him commenting on what a cute kid he had ect, if he was mostly like the mother, yada yada.

They though Errol was his son, Jak mentally gagged in repulsion, the minute that Errol becamos his son is the minute Jak takes a gun and shoots himself.

He doesn't know what is Errold doing alive and like that, but if this is some sort of joke the precursors are doing to annoy him...its working, he is completly annoyed.

**to be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: Please review when you finish reading this new chappy.**

**Mystery of the enemy:**

_He doesn't know what is Errold doing alive and like that, but if this is some sort of joke the precursors are doing to annoy him...its working, he is completly annoyed._

**Haven city, a park near the middle class seccion:**

Jak had no idea how long has it passed, he yawned and looked at a wrist watch he had, 4:50 pm.

Weird how fast time passes, getting up Jak decided to go look for Errol, not that he wanted, he can't go back to his apartment withouth the toddler of terror or else Keira was going to give it to him.

Keira might not have a dark side, but sometimes she acts as if she had one.

"Errol?" Jak yelled as he looked around, suddenly letting the red head kid loose on a park full of kids didn't seem like a good idea, he couldn't tell which kid was which.

He frantically looked around, trying to spot any kid with red hair, he spotted a few, but wasn't Errol.

Then heard crying, scanning the area he spotted a familiar red head, looking he was crying as he held an elbow which was scrapped, so were his knee's.

Doing the math Jak summerazied Errol must have fallen playing some sort of game, because of that he had the scrapes.

Sighting Jak walked over, picked up a crying Errol and began to walk home.

The toddler kept crying all the way, it began to annoy Jak, even more when he didn't knew what to do with the little terror.

"Jak!" he heard, turning his head to the source of the voice he saw Keira, she was frantic.

Looking at him then at Errol she sighted a bit in relief before taking Jak by his arm,

"Come on" she said before she began to pull him to his apartment.

Arriving there Jak opened the door letting them in, once inside Keira walked to his bathroom began to look around in his medicen cabinet.

Took out some disinfectant and band aids before taking them to the kitchen,

"Hold Gear still please" said keira,

"Gear?" asked Jak looking around,

"Thats what I decided to call Errol" said Keira as she shook a washcloth and ran it through water,

"Why-", Errols screaming interrupted Jak as Keira tried to clean the dirt out of his wound.

When done she put the disinfectant spray on it, Errol cried, kicked and screamed, it hurt, why were they hurting him?

When done Keira put the band aids on it.

Errol whimpered and sniffled as the pain was leaving,

"There there, your such a big boy" cooed Keira as she took the toddler and hugged him, Errol burried his head on her neck sniffling.

Jak didn't knew what to think, he hated the little red head but at the same time he somewhat felt sympathi for him.

"I know what you need, some ice scream, would you like that?" cooed Keira, Errol sniffled nodding a bit.

Keira smiled as she ran her hand through his hair in a gesture of comfort, then looked at Jak and said "Jak...there is something you need to know"

**_Later:_**

Daxter muttered the whole way as he got back to the apartment.

It was official, he hated animal clinics, especially where they put the shots and termometor.

Yelling interrupted his thoughts, making the furry otsel jump slightly, it was coming from inside the apartment.

It passed about 5 minutes before the yelling stopped.

Keira left the apartment, she was extremely upset, slowly Daxter entered and saw an equally upset Jak holding a crying toddler.

"Sheesh what happened?" asked Daxter, his friend looked and said

"Keira has been lying to us...to the city".

Daxter looked confused as Jak though about what happened earlier.

_Flashback:_

_"Have you ever wondered how Errol managed to survive that blast...the time you two were racing in the stadium?" asked Keira,_

_"Not really...what does that have to do with him coming back now" said Jak,_

_"If I am right...a lot...now..please..when I tell you this, don't think anything bad about me" said Keira,_

_"Why should I think bad about you?" asked Jak._

_There was silence before keira said "I...I was the one...who helped him...back then"._

_Jak shook his head and looked, wondering if he heard right,_

_"I..I didn't knew he was evil...or...anything...to me he was a good friend and I couldn't let him die like that" said Keira tearing up,_

_"Wait! you! it was you who brought him back!" yelled Jak getting angry, he couldn't believe it._

_"Please Jak...you have to listen...maybe I wasn't wrong about him being evil...look..look at these" said Keira as she took out some envelops and such._

_Taking one she showed it to him, looked like some sort of x-ray._

_It was cranial...showed some sort of metal implants on it,_

_"What does this mean?" asked Jak looking at it,_

_"I think...if I am right, the Barron implanted that on him, why, not sure...but I will be looking info on that" said Keira then took out a copy of a symbol and gave it to Jak._

_"Errol drew that this morning..acourding to the little info I found its the symbol for the blue eco sages" Keira said,_

_"Your suggesting that he had some sort of connection to those sages before the Barrons rule" said jak,_

_"Could be possible...if he does it might be the first step to figuring out why he is alive and like a toddler" said Keira._

_There was a moment of silence,_

_"Jak...I am sorry" said Keira,_

_"No...I suggest you leave...cause you know, this will wind you up in prison" said Jak._

_Lowering her head Keira left upset._

_End of flashback:_

"It seems the mystery of my old enemy gets bigger and bigger" though Jak as he finally got Errol to calm down.

The toddler yawned and curled up, he was tired.

_**Meanwhile, somewhere in space:**_

Floating near the orbit of space was a precursor ship, long ago people though of these mistical beings as floating see through shiny beings.

But the truth was that they are furry otsels, but they are still the most powerful beings in the world.

Right now they were in a meeting, dicussing an important matter.

"Should we do this? I don't think he is ready" said a she otsel, wore a red dress with a white sash, her eyes were big and blue like the ocean, her fur was an orange yellow with cream.

"Yes, for the future to be safe the 12 trials of Mar must be completed by him in order for him to rule" said the eldest male otsel, his shade of orange is darker going red, the rest was a dark mustard like yellow,

"We all know that only a Mar can rule Haven, any other rule will be trouble" said his partner, he was slightly younger, shade of orange was brighter, wore a cream color shirt, brown vest and pants

"The blue eco channeler will help him through these trials, which his loyalties and strenghts will be tested, it will help him see who is a friend and who is a foe, who can he trust and who he cannot trust, it has been like that since the very first Mar".

They all nodded in agreement,

"Its decided tomorrow the trials will begin" said the eldest and so the meeting ended.

**To be continued...**

**Authors note: Remember to review when done. Cause no review no chappy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: Please review when you finish reading this new chappy. Also I don't own anything except the plot. So don't sue me.**

**First trial of Mar:**

**Haven city, Jak's apartment:**

Jak sighted as he rolled to his side, he hasn't sleeped a all after what Keira revealed to him yesterday.

"Who knew..." Jak though, he knew keira had...something...for his former enemy, but..was it more than just friendship?

Thinking back he remember how she claimed to have been looking for him and not liking the city at all.

"Lier" he hissed, it didn't make sence to him cause she was lying, she had a great life in the city not like before when in Sandover, she was a mechanic here and worked the big cases bringing her a rather large income.

She never once left the safety of her garage and...

Jak sighted as he rubbed his face, what else did she lied to him about?

Sitting up he stood up before walking to the window next to his bed, looked outside, it was dark outside but not too dark.

Around 6 in the morning.

Looking back at his bed he saw Daxter and Errol, both sleeping, Daxter was curled up saying something about cake, pies and such.

Errol was sucking his thumb.

He envied both of them, they get good night sleeps.

Sighting again Jak went back to bed, to try to atleast get what is left of the night to sleep.

_Jak's dream:_

_"Great one...rise and join us" Jak heard, confused he got up and looked around, somehow he was back at the ruins in the wastelands, but it was different._

_The ruins weren't exactly in ruins, the walls somehow were "magicaly" rebuilt, the pillars were standing with a sort of pride that was reflected._

_"You have arrived just in time too Mar" Jak heard, looking ahead he noticed a familiar fur of an otsel, behind him was a kid, around 7 of age, it seemed the kid had been exposed to blue eco cause his hair color had begun to dull, like his eyes which turned into a very light yellow going blue._

_Looking at the kid again Jak noticed his now dull red hair and the eye tattooes,_

_"Yes..this is Errol or atleast a part of him" said the otsel,_

_"Okay, I had enough, mind telling me what is going on" demanded Jak loosing his patience,_

_"Yes, you do deserve an explamation before you set off to complete your trials" said the otsel,_

_"What trials?" asked Jak,_

_"The trials of Mar, you see, for each generations, the heir to the throne had to take the trials to prove he is worthy to take the throne, the test are made to cater to their every need or weaknesses, to weed out those who are too weak or unworthy to take the throne, I won't lie to you, there have been some who have failed and the consequences aren't pretty" said the otsel,_

_Jak listened before pointing at the kid and asking "Why is Errol here?",_

_"Its Gear, thats my name, Gear Metalblade" said the kid,_

_"Okay then why is Gear here?" asked Jak again,_

_"For the trials a Mar was allowed to bring a person along with him to guide and advise him through, it builds a solid companionship and trust between the soon to be ruler and the person of his choosing, when your father took the trials he brought Sig along with him, even with a companion its not easy, as you go along you will discover truths, lies and secrets, you may not be able to trust those who you consider friends and the person who takes the trials with you will be the only one you can trust and count on" said the otsel,_

_"But you said a Mar could bring a person of his choosing...I didn't choose Er- I mean Gear" said Jak,_

_"Yes...we had to make an exception on this, you have to trust us when we say that Gear will be the best choice" said the otsel._

_Looking at him and at Gear Jak sighted, he didn't have much of a choice now,_

_"Alright" said Jak,_

_"Gear will take you to your first test" said the otsel as he motioned Gear (Errol) to move._

_Gear walked over and took Jaks hand before he began to pull him in a dirrection._

_Going down a hallway Gear asked to Jak "You know there are 12 trials you need to complete...you know why you have 12?"._

_Jak looked unsure, though about it before "One for each of the friends I have...one for my dad...one for my mom and one for myself" he said,_

_"Yep, thats it, you need to take one each of those people, Samos, Daxter, Aslin, Torn, Sig, Keira, Tess, Pecker, Oni, Damas and your mother Cleo and you, that makes 12 in total, though their not in order" said Gear,_

_"I get it" said Jak as they continued to walk till they reached a door, it was large, made out of Bronze, it was nicely polished with leaf like desings on it._

_Reaching on his pocket Gear took out a key, it shone in gold, had the symbol of mar in it._

_Stuck it to the keyhole before turning it, it clicked before the door opened, _

_"There" said Gear as he went inside, Jak looked before he followed._

_Inside there was what looked like a green house filled with all sorts of plants and tree's, there was a fountine which sprinkled slightly the flowers giving them life._

_"Welcome Mar, your arrival had been announced a long time ago" Jak heard, looking it came from behind the fountine._

_Oni sat there in a mat, her blind eyes starring but not looking, "This is the chamber of memories, memories flow like water here, coming and going as they please" said Oni, though her mouth didn't move._

_"Must be talking through Telepathy" though Jak before asking "Your going to give me the first trial?", Oni nodded and with her long thin bone hand she pointed at her bowl, it begun to fill with some sort of liquid, it was like a silver mist,_

_"Your memories have been poured into this bowl...if its ever spilled or broken you will be lost forever" said Oni before everything around him went completly bright._

_Jak blinked a couple of times before his sight came back, looking around he was in a garden of sorts, how did he got there? _

_With that simple questions and even longer string of questions came which were, where he was, how he got there and then...who was he?_

_Scratching his head he looked around and walked, confused and desoriented._

_"Hello" he heard a voice chirped, looking he saw a strange child with an old woman,_

_"Oh...hy...what are your names?" asked Jak,_

_"My name is Gear" said the child,_

_"I am Oni" said the old woman,_

_"Hy...mind telling me if you guys know how to go back?" asked Jak,_

_"You can't go back, you just got here" said Gear,_

_"Oh..then how can I move foreward?" asked Jak changing his question._

_"You don't like this garden?" asked Gear with a pouty face,_

_"No, its not that, its just that I had something important to do, I don't remember what but its important" said Jak,_

_"Maybe...mind telling us your name" said Oni,_

_Jak though, he really didn't remember it so he said "My name is not important"._

_That was the straw that broke the yackhows back, Oni screamed as if she was insane,_

_"LIES LIES, ALL LIES, HOW CAN YOU MOVE ON IF YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE!, YOU A DISGRACE, A FAILURE AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A HERO!" yelled Oni._

_Jak backed away from the insane woman, as he did Oni pointed at him._

_Memories...which he had been trying so hard to forget came back, all of the horrible crimes and sins he commited came rushing back._

_Pride...what he felt everytime he defeated an oponent, Jealousy...what he though when he saw other people living happy normal lives or when he saw keira hanging out with some other guys, Wrath..what he felt for Errol, Barron, Gol, Maia, all of his enemies, Gluttony..he watched himself drink. Amoung others._

_Every single sin or crime he commited came back._

_Jak yelled, that was not him...maybe but he wasn't that bad... NO...It had to be a lie!_

_He looked, a bowl of water sat innocently nearby, taking it he held it up ready to dump it out._

_For a second...he heard "If the bowl is ever spilled or broken your memories will be lost forever"._

_Looking he lowered the bowl, but still hold it._

_Oni stared but not looking, the memories came back with a vengence._

_Jak writhed, screamed in pain, he shook his head in denial._

_ His back arched as all that once was tortured her mind came in._

_ Abruptly he stopped fighting and stared at the bowl._

_ He could fight and deny all he wanted. Or not. _

_Jak looked at the images swarming through his mind and smiled gently. _

_He had to accept it. It was the truth._

_Then after a moment or so the memories made sence,_

_"I know what you are trying to do" Jak said as he looked at Oni eyes,_

_"And what are you going to do?" asked Oni,_

_"Go forth, I cannot change the past, nor would I if I could, that is me. Those are the truths I have hidden from myself to ease the burden. I accept that. I accept who I am and I will try harder to make things right" said Jak,_

_Oni smiled as Jak walked towards the old woman, holding the bowl of memories tightly._

_ Giving her the bowl Oni said "Kneel",_

_Jak knelt before Oni as she poured the bowl of memories out. "You are washed clean of false pride and sin. You are washed clean of who you once were. You are pure in all things. You have passed your first Trial." said Oni in pride._

_"yay" cheered Gear "I though I was going to have to intervine",_

_"Wait a sec...you knew!" said Jak,_

_"ya, sorry Jak, I am allowed to give hints, suggestions and intervine if necessary but the first trial I am not allowed to help you in any way" said Gear,_

_"Thanks for the warning" said Jak dead panned,_

_"Your welcome" chirped Gear as he got up and began to pull Jak to the exit of the place,_

_"before I forget, your not allowed to tell anybody your taking the Mar trials till you have completed them" said Gear,_

_"Why?" asked Jak,_

_"I don't know, rules I guess and don't worry, thats just an illusion of Oni, not the real one" said Gear,_

_"Wait before I forget...why is it necessary for me to take the throne and the complete the trials" said Jak,_

_"Only a Mar can rule Haven city and such...any other rule will bring disaster...thats why Barron and Ashlins rule is being unsuccessful" said Gear,_

_"Ashlin is being unsuccessful?" asked Jak,_

_"Why do you think she lost control of the councile" said Gear, _

_"Well that explains a few things" though Jak as he followed Gear through a hallway, as he did he got tired...his vision wasn't working right either._

_Rubbing his eyes Jak felt like he was falling._

_end of dream:_

Jak jumped up as he felt like he had landed on his bed from a long fall.

Taking deep breaths he looked around.

Was it a dream?...well more like a nightmare.

He looked and saw Errol was up, busy trying to get down from bed.

Sighting Jak took the toddler, he knew today was the day all hell would break loose.

"Time for a bath" Jak said emediatly regretting saying it out loud after he looked at the look of terror Errol was giving him.

**To be continued...**

**Authors note: Remember to review when done. Cause no review no chappy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: Please review when you finish reading this new chappy. Also I don't own anything except the plot. So don't sue me.**

**Second trial of Mar:**

**Haven city, Jak's apartment:**

It was bathtime, and Errol was no happy camper about it.

The toddler was running around the apartment screaming bloody murder,

"Stay still!" Jak yelled as he chased the red head, Daxter had little help to offer as he was running back and forth.

In a sprint Jak managed to grab the toddler by his shirt and helh him by the collar of it,

"I know you hate baths but your getting one" said Jak holding ontu Errol who cried and scream.

Once he managed to undress the toddler and get him in the tub it was a war trying to make him stay in the bathtub.

Errol, would move, scream, splash, anything to escape, almost half of the bathwater ended up on Jak and up his nose.

After what seemed like an hour he got the toddler out and dried him before dressing him in some clothes Tess left for him.

It was an orange shirt with a monkaw on it, a pair of cream pants and his shoes.

"There...your clean" said Jak setting the child down, who as soon as he touched the groun emediatly ran off to hide somewhere in the apartment.

Jak sighted as he slumped into his living room cough, he now had two problems first one, its obvious that Errols condittion was permenant and second: he had the Mar triels to worry about.

"Yes, but in the end your worries will be worth it" he heard, looking he jumped slitghly started seeing Ashlin there in the room.

Jak wasn't scared of her...he was just surprised to see her and, how did she enter his home withouth a key or soo quietly?

Ashlin smlied and said "I am the guide to your second trial",

"Now?" said Jak, he had just gotten out of the first one last night,

"Time waits for nobody, you least of all" Ashlin said then added "Get up, come on, we have things to do"

Jak grumbled a bit as he got off of the cough, found and caught Errol before he followed Ashlin through the shining silver door that had appeared in his living room, and waited once again.

Ashlin returned to him and gestured to a set of three rings behind her.

"This Trial is for what is, you and Gear have a limited amount of time to suceed and get to one of the other rings to save yourselves, failure means death" Ashlin said as she held out a jar that had a misty substance inside it that writhed and fought to get out.

"This jar holds your soul, if ever it is broken, so goes your soul. The way back will come but once, beware." warned Ashlin.

"I've got alot to lose, but I have to stand and choose" Jak whispered.

Carrying Errol he stepped towards the ring on the left and as he passed through it, a cold sensation swept through him and then he knew nothing more.

_Trial of Mar:_

_The cold seemed to penetrate Jak to the bones, his mind a muddled mass of nothingness._

_ Slowly, too slowly, the world came back into focus._

_ Unlike the first Trial, he retained memory, his sense of self._

_ Movement to her right brought his head around, and he stood face to face with yet another of his friends._

_ "Torn" he murmured as he walked towards the tattooe commander slowly._

_"I don't like him" whimpered Gear a bit frighted, looking at Torn Jak knew Gear had a reason to be frightned._

_Torn's cool blue eyes held an unrestrained fury in them as Jak forced himself to paused several feet away from her._

_"You." was all Torn said bitterly. "So full of pretentious visions, so full of yourself. You care nothing for the common person, you think only of you."_

_Jak blinked, unprepared for this attack from Torn._

_ He had heard it enough from Veger when he was trying to convince the court to banish him, but to hear it from Torn was something Jak didn't expected._

_ "I'm sorry you think that Torn, but there is no proof of that." Jak said calmly, priding himself on being able to stay calm under the blunt attack._

_Torn's eyes narrowed as his lips curled into a smirk before he said "Is that so? Perhaps a wager would not go amiss here?",_

_Jak eyed his askance. _

_He knew that during the Trials it was not his actual friends,_

_"A wager?" asked Jak,_

_Torn nodded firmly before saying "A wager Jak, if I show you proof that you care only for yourself and nothing for others, then you will stay here in this moment for the rest of Time, but if you show me evidence to the contrary, you are free to go, if you can get past the other Guardian who awaits you here.",_

_Jak was startled._

_ Two Trials in one? Could he handle that? No turning back now, and his time was limited in this place. "Agreed." said Jak nodding_

_Torn swiftly walked towards her, his armor was that of the most honorable commander making him appear a man of justice, if not for the cold fury burning deep in his eyes._

_ Gear clutched ontu Jak with all his might as Torn took Jak by the hand and said nothing, just waved his arm in front of him. _

_"Look" the thought came into Jak and Gears mind unbidden._

_They watched and their jaws dropped as they realized that this was a wager that Jak could very well lose._

**To be continued...**

**Authors note: Remember to review when done. Cause no review no chappy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note: Lets see how things turn out as time passes. Remember to Review its important to know what you guys think. Oh and I don't own anything so don't sue me.**

**As Things Go On:**

_Trials of Mar:_

_Jak and Gear watched, for there was nothing else they could do._

_**A little girl being held on her mother's lap. "Mama do you think we will be saved soon?" "Of course my child. There is Hope out there. We just have to hang on for one more day and perhaps we will find food then." the woman in rags held her child closer._

_**A young boy knelt on the floor, his face raised to the sky. "I know you can hear me, wherever you are. I am afraid to die. I care nothing for metalheads, but I fear the pain that comes with this war..."_

_**"My love has been bought and sold. I'm only sixteen but I feel a hundred years old. My foster father went and took me, I ran away, the street life isn't better but at least I do get paid."_

_**"Mar you save us from the wars, you give us the hope to keep us going and burn in our hearts. Yet where are now?"_

_**"Mar we are nothing but outcasts after the Barron took control, please help us. We have been hungry since birth. Show us mercy that Barron never gave us. Help us people, we look to you still... Mar please help us because no one else will."_

_**"He is so strong, he saves us from the Barron, he keeps us safe, he watches over us always." "Ah but my child, does Barron ever truly bother us now that he is dead? How do you know Mar is watching? Will he know if you die? Will he care? You are not one of his councile, not one of his court, why should he bother with us?"_

_On and on the images came, the pleas, the desperation, the sorrow that Jak thought he had prevented, but in truth had only made worse. _

_For all his defeating the Barron, for all of his fighting in wars, it mattered nothing to these people who were beaten, starving, abused. _

_Jak looked at Gear, Gear looked back at him, Jak knew he was suffering cause of all the images they are shown, such a young child like him doesn't deserve to see such things..but that is how reality is._

_He raised his eyes to Torn, who had triumph in his gaze. _

_"Do you still deny that you are not conceited? Do you dare to tell me that you are not self absorbed? These are the poverty stricken, the godless, the children of opression, an opression you have failed to banish. Do you dare face me and the truth and tell me that you have the thoughts of the greater good, of the people in your heart?" he sneered._

_"Yes" Jak replied honestly "I did not know about this, I did not know that my notoriety has carried me so far, that people pray to me and yearn for me and desire me to alleviate all their ills. I am not a God, I have don't have that kind of power, but everything I have done, I have done with my whole heart and soul. I want only to protect, to save, I do not want suffering and my heart bleeds for all those people. When I assume my throne, I will see that every person on this planet is looked after, and no one goes hungry or cold, but until then my hands are tied",_

_"Words. Words mean little here." Torn said as he gestured to an hourglass. "The sands of Time pour against you conceited one. You have failed to convince me."_

_Gear frowned and burried his head on Jak's neck and whispered softly into his ear "Sometimes actions speak louder than words"._

_Jak looked at the little one and smiled, showing that he heard, closed his eyes and said "I will save all of them, every single one of them. I know my failings. I have tried so hard and not succeeded, but I will. I am a failure thus far, but that only means I can grow more. I have made many errors, but they can be rectified. I will protect this city with all that I am. With everything in my soul and all of the strength in my hands. I have only the good of the people in mind."_

_Torn backed up from the heartfelt words and eyed him, assessing him. Judging him._

_ "So you do" he said finally "You are free to pass from here. Time grows short and you have yet to convince the Guardian to let you out of here. Remember the wager is still in effect. You have little time before the hourglass is empty and you will remain here for the rest of Time." he paused. "I look forward to the company."_

_Jak said nothing, but turned and rapidly strode towards what he thought must be a way out, a clearing that was lined by trees, perfectly spaced out, perfectly aligned._

_ The unnaturalness in this place made it seem natural._

_ He ran towards the endless blue where it merged with the green, a world in itself, and skidded to a stop when the Guardian came out._

_His time was short and he had no time for cryptic gatekeepers. "You seek to leave?" the voice was melodious._

_"I do." Jak replied shortly, burdened and weary for the Trial he had just completed._

_Plus carrying a child who had quite a weight while running is no easy task._

_Would this never end?_

_"Then answer this question. If you tell me what I want to hear, you may pass and be free. You tell me a lie or any answer other than the truth and I attack." warned the person,_

_"What if his honest answer isn't what you want to hear?" asked Gear out of curiosety,_

_"Then you're all doomed" the voice replied curtly "Make no mistake that in this place of life and death I reign supreme"._

_The figure slowly started to become visible. "I am judge," a bit more of her was seen. "-jury-" closer...she could almost make out her features..."and executioner." she stood visible. Ashlin, in a dress of the deepest blood red stood before her, her hand clutched firmly around a scythe that was sharp enough to cut a falling leaf with no effort at all._

_Jak eyed Ashlin with caution in his eyes before saying "What is this question, for time is running out.",_

_"Time is running out yes" Ashlin agreed before saying "Very well. You have nothing left, no friends, no allies and no hope. Take of all that away and what is left?",_

_Jak frowned as he pondered one of his most feared questions, a dark question._

_ He had often wondered what he would do when there was nothing and no one left for him, one time he was too close to figuring it out, "Take all of it away and what is left?" he repeated. _

_Ashlin nodded grimly, determined to do her duty._

_"Time grows short, and you must answer me now" Ashlin said grimly as she adjusted her grip on her scythe "What is your answer?"_

_"Me" Jak replied._

_Ashlin blinked at him and then smiled before saying "You are correct. When there is nothing and no one left, you have only yourself. Remember that, for the days ahead are dark and you will be tested far more than what I have done here",_

_Jak nodded saying "Thank you.",_

_"Don't let me down" Ashlin said standing aside "The exit and your freedom",_

_"Hurry Jak, time is running out" said Gear panicking slightly,_

_Heading his young companions warning Jak sprinted towards the way out, the sands through the hourglass almost running out. _

_He leapt towards the round circle of light then he saw as the world was engulfed in white light._

_end of the trials of mar:_

**Jak's apartment:**

Jak muttered silently as he got up from the couch to stretch, these trials were making him feel as if he went through severals rounds with Kor and lost.

Getting up he went to get Errol cause Ashlin..the real Ashlin.. expected to see them both, it was her turn any way to babysit Errol.

Looking around he headed into his room and found Errol hidding in the closet.

"What you doing there?" asked Jak, trying to use a calm tone of voice, a forced voice would only scare Errol and he'd start yelling and screaming and there was no going anywhere with him like that.

The young toddler looked at him, tilted his head.

"Whats wrong?, got something on my face?" asked Jak, wondering why the child was starring at him strangely.

He just kept starring.

Looking at the child weird Jak went to the door of his room, on the back was a full lenght mirror.

Starring at his his eyes went big, then looked back at Errol, looking between the mirror and the child jak said "Oh s-"

**to be continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note: Sorry I haven't updated, had a little break and stuff. Plus nobody is reviewing as much. Remember, no reviews no chappy, other than that, enjoy the new chappy.**

**Confusions and questions:**

_**Outside of Jak's apartment:**_

Ashlin sat in her kg hover vehicle as she sipped her cip of coffee

She didn't like kids, not at all, to her they were bratty, whinny and their screams could break the eardrums out of anybody, but she was forced into this whole babysitting thing.

"This is going to be a long day" said Ashlin looking at the door of the building where Jak's apartment was.

She dropped her cup of coffee when Jak came out of the building with the toddler of terror, strapped him on the back seat of the vehicle before slunking into the front seat, his head was covered by a black ski mask, dark glasses over his eyes.

"Jak your not a prisenor, people will think your a theif or something if you wear that" Ashlin said looking at him strangely,

"Not in the mood Ashlin" Jak retorted, not in a good mood,

"Hey come on, you have to show your governess a little respect" said Ashlin,

"Ya right, if you knew" though Jak before saying "what do you want?",

"First remove the disguise" Ashlin ordered.

Rolling his eyes Jak sullenly removed his ski mask and glasses.

Ashlin was grateful she had already dropped the cup. "Holy shite Jak!" she yelled.

Jak looks had changed overnight, his hair was still blond and green but had grown slightly longer, the green in his hair was a dark forest green, the blond was now a more dark shade of gold.

His eyes seemed a darker shade of blue than before while his body and face were "tattooed" with lines and swirls of either blue, green, yellow, red, white and black, the colors of eco.

"I know, I know!" Jak yelled "I look like a rainbow",

Ashlin eye twitched as she simply said "Honestly Jak its a good look for you"

"This is not a time to joke Ashlin" Jak said deadpanned.

"Who's joking?"

Jak sighed irritably before looking out his window as Ashlin drove off. It was going to be a long day.

**_Freedom fighters HQ:_**

Jak was even more irritated when people stopped just to stare at him as he walk through the halls of the headquaters,

"DO YOU MIND! DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING ELSE BETTER TO DO!" Jak yelled at them, his patience running thin.

He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself before his dark form came out and killed everybody around him.

"You should get used to it Jak...people will stare because of your sudden change" said Ashlin as she pulled Errol who stubornly refused to walk.

"Thanks for the reminder" said Jak sullenly,

"Okay fine...go to Torn, he has some kind of mission for you, he said there is something in the wastelands" said Ashlin,

"Alright, take care of Gear" said Jak as he began to leave,

"Gear?" asked Ashlin,

"Ya...thats what I decided to call him, is there a problem?" said Jak stopping, glaring at Ashlin, as if he was challenging her to say otherwise.

Ashlin was a bit taken back, she said "No...its just unusual",

"Okay"said Jak and left it there as he walked away.

Errol...well Gear began to whine and cry, he scratched and pulled trying to free himself from Ashlin's grip and go after Jak.

"No No...stay still" said Ashlin pulling and picking him up.

Gear's screaming got louder as he kicked and hit Ashlin trying to escape.

It began to be a pain holding the orange hair demon, even worse when Gear got to the point he began to pull Ashlins hair.

"Stop that!"Ashlin yelled, she began to wonder how Jak could stand the little demon and she now understood why Torn wanted nothing to do with taking care of the toddler.

Dragging the screaming toddler Ashlin took him to her office, there she locked the door before setting Gear down.

As soon as he was on the ground Gear ran and began to hit the door with his fist screaming bloody murder.

Ashlin growled...this is why she hated kids.

Looks like she needs back up, taking out her communicator she phoned the one other person that can help her.

**_An hour later:_**

**_Freedom fighters HQ:_**

Tess and Daxter made their way to Ashlins office, its not easy being only a few inches tall.

"Tessy pooo...why do we have to help babysit?" whined Daxter,

"Come on, baby Errol is not that bad" said Tess as she and Daxter waited in the elevator,

"He is just as bothersome as his adult self, who I might remind you tried to turn me into roadkill" said Daxter as the elevator stopped and opened the door to let a person in.

"Hey dax" he greeted.

Daxter took a good long look at him before his eyes went as wide as saucer plates,

"Jak buddy! is that you!" he well...shrieked,

"No its santa claus, who else!" said Jak irritated,

"Man, he is a ball of anger today" though Daxter then Tess was going to say something before,

"If your going to say that I look different, I know! okay!" Jak snapped at her,

"Sorry"said Tess backing away, deciding not to press on that matter.

"Where are you heading?" asked Daxter to change the subject,

"To do a little investigation on the wastelands, the wastelanders have spotted a huge number of metalhead gathering there, don't know why" said Jak,

"Can I come?" asked Daxter,

"You? want to come with me? in a possibly dangerous mission? no complaints?" asked Jak surprised,

"Ya"said Daxter.

In truth, he wanted to avoid the orange hair menace at any cost, going to the wastelands is a walk in the park compared to handeling the toddler of terror.

"Alright" said Jak letting Daxter tag along.

Tess got off of the elevator, Jak and Daxter made their way down.

As he waited his mind drifted off elsewhere, why were the Mar trials starting now? why Gear/Errol had to be his trusty companion if Jak could choose anybody? why did the precursors decided to pick him over the thousands of people Jak could take with him?

Torn would have been a good choice, he is the commander of the freedom luege, but then again maybe the hot head ex kg commander was not a good choice, maybe Daxter he was his most trusted friend, but then again he never gave good advice, maybe Samos...no he was too old.

Okay..its obvious Sig couldn't go with him...he was his dads companion.

Jak looked down as he remembered and sighted.

Things were just getting more confusing and he was getting frustrated, why can't he seem to trust his friends and now he is forced to trust and rely the one person he hated most in the world?

_**Wastelands:**_

"Its about time chilippeper" greeted Sig as he waited in his own personal vehicle,

"Hey Sig" said Jak, glad that somebody hasn't mentioned about his changed looks as he going to the driver seat,

"Not this time Chilippeper, I am driving" said Sig stopping him,

"Sheesh do I drive that bad" joked Jak,

"No, not really, a little insane yes"said Sig as they got on the vehicle and left the gates of Spargus and into the wastelands,

"I found the perfect spot to keep an eye on those pesky metalheads" said Sig as he drove on,

"Really?" asked Daxter, happy they won't have to go head on like the last few times.

Jak said nothing, as they drove on he began to feel tired,

"Hey Jak...also I do hope that your last will and testament has been properly prepared because if you fail this, your dead" said Sig mysteriously,

"what?" asked Jak wondering if he heard right.

One look into Sig's face told Jak everything...Sig knew about the trials and this whole mission was just another trial.

"Of course he has to know about the trials, he was Damas companion" though Jak before saying "Have I failed anything recently?",

"Not yet Jak, but there is a first time for everything...and your trials have only begun" Sig said quietly making sure Daxter didn't hear them.

There was a pause before

"I prepared a very special examination for you Jak before we get to the "perfect spot to watch the metalheads", and I do hope you pass the examination" Sig said before adding "You are the best warrior I ever met, the one that your father is proudest of and I will pray for you're success"

Jak couldn't think of anything to say as Sig turned his sight to the desert before him and began to drive faster.

He turned his eyes to the his side to watch the desert, but the cactus, cliffs and sandunes he expected to see were blurry and he was unable to look away as the desert scenery began to swirl and his mind was sucked in while his body remained inert.

Sig watched as Jak began his fourth Trial and sent out a word of luck to the young warrior, before driving faster, making sure to keep Daxter from noticing what is truly going on.

"Here we go again" Jak thought as his mind was surrounded by whiteness then added "Gotta give them credit for making it interesting though",

"I knew you'd say that Jak" said a voice.

**To be continued...**

**Authors note: Remember to review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note: Thank you for all of those who reviewed and gavenice comments. Remember keep reviewing cause if there are no reviews there will be no new chappy, other than that, enjoy the new chappy.**

**The fourth trial of Mar:**

_Jak started at the sound of the childish voice, or thought he did, since this was the strangest Trial yet._

_He was surrounded by whiteness, no feeling in the rest of his body at all, indeed he didn't think it existed in this place._

_"You are correct Mar" said the familiar voice and Jak knew that voice._

_"Gear?" he asked "Where are you? I can't see you",_

_"Our eyes will be of no use to us here, we will not need them, all of this is inside our heads" Gear answered calmly._

_"What is this Trial?" Jak asked wearily "I have a mission to finish",_

_"Ah yes, Sig was very helpful in bringing you here to the trial, as you know he was your fathers companion and knew you too eventually would face the trials of Mar" Gear explained,_

_"So let us begin this Trial" Jak said irritably "I am tired of this whole process",_

_"Welll…Jak, it's not that simple…" Gear said then trailed off "As much as I would love to be the one giving this to you, I am merely the announcer and the host will be along momentarily, I feel no guilt in warning you that this could be a tricky one and here's a hint for you, you have to listen carefully and-"_

_"Gear" A third voice interrupted his rambling which had been somewhat boring for Jak "Shut up, your his companion, you cannot go around giving him the answer to everything",_

_"sowy" said Gear childishly, if Jak could see his face he is sure the little boy would be pouting right now,_

_"Now who is this?" Jak demanded to the third voice,_

_"Patience my boy, something you sorely lack" the voice was amused "In this place, all that there is, is patience",_

_Jak knew that voice, knew it very well, old yet wise, but annoying at times, Samos the sage,_

_"I'm getting bored waiting for you to begin." Jak said/thought to Samos,_

_"So eager, so eager" Samos said, sounded like he smirking "Can you fight with words? Can you figure out the results of this Trial with words alone? Do you dare?",_

_"Give me your finest challenge and I will defeat it, something tells me that time is short and I must do what I must" Jak said defiantly,_

_"Indeed" Samos replied archly "There are no riddles here, no deception, no acts of brawn that you must do to succeed. Here it is words – nothing more, nothing less",_

_Doubt where there should be no doubt trickled through into Jak's mind before he said "Bring it on",_

_"So eager to fail, very well" Samos said before taking a pause then said"Picture if you will: driven under the whip, the taskmaster relentlessly driving you on to a purpose you do not see, a reason you do not know, hour after hour, day after day, year after year – for eternity. There is no freedom from the relentless onslaught that is demanded of you. You are a tool – and regarded as such. Your life means little. Your existence nothing but to serve – as it has ever been, as it will always be. You are broken, grinded back into the dust from whence you came. Who is this broken and oppressed person?"_

_"Me?" Jak said unsure,_

_"Wrong, its not you" Samos said then added "But I will be lenient and give you one more hint and then I extract the price of your failure",_

_"Continue" said Jak,_

_"A hope burns fiercely in you, a hope you cannot deny. You don't know where it originated from or why you have it. It is unspeakable and the one thing that can't be taken from you. Though freedom is alien to you – a thing you have never known, though there is no escape, you know there is something more out there, if only you could overthrow the tyrant. I ask again – who is the slave?",_

_"The people?" Jak whispered,_

_"A very good guess– and an accurate one. Yes it is the people, those very people you are sworn to serve – yet you have failed. Who is the hope and who is the tyrant?" said Samos,_

_"Tell me of the tyrant" asked Jak, whenever he though of a tyrant he though of Barron Praxis,_

_"A cold hearted and demanding creature born from the blackness that is people's hearts. It gets joy from pain, numbering enemies by swords, not slaves. Slaves mean wealth, therefore all that is around it belongs to it. Sorrow is it's favourite dish, despair a delightful drink, feeding off the knowledge that these people will never be free, condemned to bondage from everlasting to everlasting" said Samos,_

_"And the Hope?" Jak asked,_

_"A beautiful creature of light, the purest heart, most delicate soul – a flower that could be crushed by the world yet is resilient above all else – never being beaten down, always rising again, existing in all hearts that believe and have faith. Someday it will surge forth and free all those who are unjustly imprisoned. I ask for the final time, who is the Hope and who is the Tyrant?" said Samos, bu the end he sounded like he was demanding, not asking a question,_

_"The Hope is obvious…" Jak pondered,_

_Gears swift intake of breath was heard,_

_"Hope HAS to be the children of the future, the Tyrant…is me" said Jak,_

_"Explain" said Samos,_

_"It is evident – the Tyrant is my blackest of selves, the part of me I deny. The Hope is a dream; it exists in hearts – as children do and who knows there can be a possebility that I can turn from my path to serve a darker purpose" said Jak,_

_"Well done, I didn't think you figure it out" said Samos in a praising tone,_

_"How can I not? You spoke of my greatest fear" said Jak,_

_"What do you intend to do to prevent it?" asked Samos curiously,_

_"All I can" said Jak,_

_"And when that is not enough?" Samos pressed on,_

_"I'll give my soul as fodder to the precursors" said Jak,_

_"Be careful of what you speak Prince, for words like that will not be taken lightly" Samos warned,_

_"I mean every syllable Samos, now, have I passed?" said Jak,_

_"Indeed, go back to your little mission and enjoy, you have passed the Fourth Trial" said Samos._

**_In the wastelands:_**

Jak shooked his head as everything around him came back into focus, the sudden splash of color and brightness gave him a head aque but that was the least of his problems.

"Finally, sleeping beauty decided to join us" said Daxter,

"Not the greeting I was expecting" though Jak before saying "are we there yet?",

"Almost there chilipepper, hope you had a nice nap" said Sig with a small smirk, Jak rolled his eyes as his sight settled back to the scenery of the desert.

_**Meanwhile in the Freedom fighter HQ:**_

Tess and Ashlin watched Gear,

"Finally, the terror took naps" though Ashlin in relief as she and Tess left the office to get some coffee.

As soon as they did Gear opened his eyes, yawned and rubbed them trying to wake up more.

Looking around the office he got up from his spot on an arm chair and decided to look for something to entertain himself with.

Getting on the ground he crawled to a bunch of boxes which were scattered around the room, getting a goodgrip on the boxes he got up and looked inside, there was just papper in there.

Taking a handful of it he threw it up on to the air, cooed when he saw the paper gently fall to the ground, kept throwing paper till the box was empty.

Frowning Gear picked up the empty box before pushing it aside, then heard a strange VRRROOOM sound and ripping, looking back it came from a funny looking box, it was big and white.

Walking over to it saw a paper stuck to it, taking it he moved it a bit and the box sucked it in andmade lots of tiny pieces of paper, giggling Gear looked around at all the paper,

finally, something to do.

**_Later:_**

Jak entered the halls of the FFHQ, but his mind was else where as he thoughof what Sig told him.

_Flash back:_

_"If I were you, I wouldn't trust your friends so much" said Sig,_

_"Why?"asked Jak,_

_"If the precursors didn't choose any of them to be your companion and had to bring a person back to life to be your partner it means your friends aren't as trusting as they seem" said Sig,_

_"why you say that?" asked Jak,_

_"I never trusted them, they seemed to act rather odd around you even more when they found out you were Mar, my guess...their hidding somethin"g and it ain't a surprise party" said Sig "please, easy this old mans worry and promise me you will keep a healthy distance away from them",_

_Jak looked at Sig's eyes and sighted before saying "Alright..."_

_end of flash back:_

A scream snapped Jak back to reality, running towards it he was surprised to find a whole room full of papper shavings.

It looked like as if a parade came into Ashlins office and left behind their confetty, in the middle of all that was a happy Gear throwing and kicking the papper into the air, he looked like he was having a blast.

Turning to Ashlin and Tess...Tess looked shocked as she stared, Ashlin...she looked like a volcano ready to erupt, even her face turned into the same shade of red as her hair.

"Jak...please...remove Gear...and never bring him back, will you?"said Ashlin in a sick sweet tone, her eye twitching.

Jak decided to follow Ashlins order pronto, he ran over to Gear, picked him up and ran out of the room before the volcano exploded.

Gear cooed and laughed at Jak as he hugged him,

"Dada back" babbled Gear, Jak sighted and said

"No..its Jak and you just went from the worst villian known to man to the worst child in a span of 3 days", Gear giggled not understanding what Jak mesnt by that.

Heading back to the apartment Jak closed the door and placed Gear down before taking his jacket off, he was beat, not only Gear was wearing him out, the trials were taking a toll on him fisically and mentally.

Feeling a tug on his pants Jak looked down to Gear,

"Hungy dada" babbled Gear, Jak sighted before he realized he too was also famished.

Walking to the kitchen Jak made them both sandwiches, gave Gear his before he ate his own.

Once done he had another war with getting Gear to take a bath and brush his teeth but when he was cleaned.

Exhausted Jak walked to his room and collapsed on his bed,

"All I need...is a minute..." though Jak before falling asleep.

_Dream:_

_Jak was swiming in what seemed like an ocean, up ahead he saw what looked like an island._

_As he reached what seemed like the deepest part of the ocean, it got colder._

_end of dream:_

Looking at his bed Jak checked it, it was wet, more awake Jak shook Daxter who was sleeping on a pillow near his bed,

"Dax wake up!"said Jak,

"Jakkkkk...why can I sleep a little lon-" Daxter stopped his winning and looked, his cheeks puffed up.

Jak mentally whined, why did he wake Daxter up! he was never going to hear the end of this.

"Jak you're...22...and you still...wet your bed? thats unbelivable!"said Daxter holding the laughter that was going to erupt.

Great, just perfect, not only people are going to make fun of him cause he is a tattoe rainbow freak, he will be made fun of cause he is a tattoe rainbow freak that wets his bed.

Just then Jak and Daxter saw movement under the sheets, carefully Jak pulled them to reveal Gear.

Aparently the little guy snuck into his bed when he was sleeping.

It took five seconds for Jak to connet the dots and realise what happened...Gear wet his bed!

Jak's hands curled up into fist before he yelled angrily "GEAR!"

**To be continued...**

**Authors note: Man, Gear will be dead in the morning... or will he? Remember to review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors note: Sorry this took so long, had a huge writter block. But now its gone so please enjoy and reviw this new chappy. Also I don't own anything except the plot. So don't sue me and remember, no no review, no new chappy.**

**Second trial of Mar**

**Haven city, Jak's apartment:**

Jak grumbled angrily as he dumped the..ahem..soiled bedsheets and blankets into the washing machine to clean.

Gear looked up at Jak, his cinamon eyes looking apoligetically at him.

Sighting Jak rubbed his head before saying "Its hard to stay mad at you kid", Gear gave a small smile.

Dumping some soap into the washing machine he closed the lid and started the machine.

Taking Gear he walked to the living room where he heard the door bell ring,

"Wonder who is that at this hour?" though Jak as he set Gear down and went to answer the door.

Looking he saw it was Keira, he was surprised to see she dared to show her face around after his warning.

"What do you want?" Jak asked, trying to keep his anger under control.

Keira looked at Jak, her face was frozen in shock, Tess was not exagerating about the changes in Jak's appearence.

Everything about his appearence had taken on a darker shade making his skin look alabaster and the new tattoes he sported pop with their colors of electric blue, soft green, baby yellow, steel black and bluish white, his hair was back to being as long as it was when she saw him again when they were in Haven.

She then notied his eyes looked tired, as if he was going through something that was leaving him drain of energy day in and day out.

Finding her voice keira said "I just though we could talk...as the adults we are",

"There is nothing to talk about Keira" said Jak firmly,

"Yes there is" persisted Keira,

"NO there is not" snapped Jak at her "you had your chance, no scratch that, you had a billion chances, and all of those you blew them! you choose to believe what other said before you friend who was I, you called me a monster and you didn't bother to apologize for it! I was banished because of you! you could have told the councile the truth of what you did with Errol but no, you stayed quiet hoping problems would go away as you stayed in your nice little safe garage!"

Keira froze yet again, this was not the Jak she knew..the little boy that she knew back in Sandover was gone...had been gone since they came to Haven.

The events in Haven had changed the boy into the person that was standing before her.

That person was dangerous, demanded obedience and was a firghtful sight.

"Whats wrong Keira? hit a nerve?" Jak said, sounded like he was taunting her.

Anger rose in Keira's chest, she withdrew her hand, which met Jak's cheek and left a red spot before she left, not saying another word.

Jak glared at Keira as she left, why did she insisted on denying that she has done wrong?

Closing the door Jak slowly made his way to the couch, he slumped in it, quietly trying to keep himself calm, to keep himself from going dark.

Gear looking at Jak walked over and gave him a hug.

Jak sighted, smiled a bit as he accepted the hug from the small child.

"I see...the dark one can be forgiving" said a voice making Jak jump in surprise.

Looking Jak saw it was Seem, it was strange to see her in his apartment, she never leaves Spargus...unless.

"Another trial?" asked Jak,

Seem nodded "Be warned, this will be the toughest trial yet, its of acceptance",

"How can acceptance be hard?" asked Jak,

"Accepting is hard for everybody, its hard for us to accept our faliures, our weaknesses, our strenghts and sorrows, accept who we truly are and everything we are" explained Seem "But for those who do find a strenght and freedom that they never though they had before".

Jak nodded, it made sence what she said,

"Where do I start?" asked Jak,

"You start with this" added another voice, looking he saw it was Tess who suddenly appeared along side of Seem, in her hands she held a mirror.

"Look into the mirror" Seem said, as her slender finger pointed to the mirror that Tess held, it was a simple hand mirror, nothing special about it.

Jak reluctantly raised his eyes to the mirror, his reflection is seen.

Then it distorted itself, and became his dark self.

But different.

_Trial of Mar:_

_A sneer was on his face, a superior smirk and a confidence that Jak did not have on._

_His clothing was dark and his demeanour arrogant, demanding total obedience and control. _

_"Bring it in" he commanded in a voice Jak would never use._

_The guards slapped their chests in acknowledgement as they drug in a person who put up a fight. _

_Throwing it in a heap at Dark Jak's feet, they stood nearby. _

_"Leave us" he ordered then added "No matter what you hear in here, you are not to come in or intervene",_

_"As you command your highness" said the guards before leaving,_

_"Keira, Ashlin" Dark Jak drawled, heading for the women the guards dropped "You are both guilty of two timing, of seeing another man, of lying and of leading a rebellion against me",_

_Ashlin raised her head, bloody and battered though she was, defiance shone in her eyes as she said "I would do it again! We deserve to be free you tyrant!"_

_"You think me a tyrant?" Dark Jak said as if it was a statement as he pulled an item off the wall and ran it through his fingers, Keira's eyes widen in recognition and fear as he said "I am Mar",_

_"More like Barron Praxis reincarnation" Ashlin hissed making Dark Jak laugh before saying __"Please, without me this world would be dead or dying",_

_"Is life in bondage any better than death?" questioned Keira weakly,_

_"I hear no complaints" said Dark Jak, _

_"If the people do not speak, it is because they are afraid!" snapped Ashlin,_

_Dark Jak only smiled sardonically and opened a door, yanking out a person and an orange ball of fur, both who had been shoved in there and one was trembling in fear and filth. _

_"Don't hurt me anymore!" the orange ball of fur wailed, while the other just glared, the promise of death in his eyes,_

_Dark Jak knelt and lifted the chin so that the eyes met the glare "So proud, fearless, I respect that" he said softly then "Look at him Ashlin, was he worth lying to?",_

_"What did you to her?" Torn demanded, fighting the restraints that held his hands._

_"I only gave her what she deserved" Dark Jak replied before adding "Torn, you are found of guilty of treason and working with the enemy",_

_All their eyes focused on the item in Dark Jak's hands, Keira shooked head screaming "No!"._

_Dark as sin, oiled and coiled around itself, a metal core surrounded by braided leather, all one piece. As beautiful as it was deadly, Dark Jak's whip was well known throughout Spargus and Haven city. _

_In the living room Jak looked away, covering Gears ears and eyes, it was horrible to witness the scene. _

_When the reflection was done he called "ERROL!", an adult Errol/Gear came into the room, he wore light armor color blue, white and red._

_"Yes your highness?" he asked giving a deep bow, showing respect to Jak,_

_"We have work to do, we need to teach these traitor what happens when you cross me" Dark Jak ordered,_

_"As you wish" said Errol/Gear, an evil shone in his eyes, as he took out an item._

_Having seen and heard enough of the image which was shown in the mirror Jak said "This is wrong, __I could never be that terrible",_

_"Really?" Seem said arching an eyebrow "Why then Jak, do you think of it every time you think of think of them? is your anger for what Ashlin father did so deep that you want her to suffer? or is it the fact that Daxter secretly annoys you or the fact that Keira lied and used you?",_

_"They are just random thoughts! Not actions!" Jak snapped at her,_

_"In your case, they are the same, if I remember correctly you wanted to destroy Praxis" said Tess, _

_"I wasn;t at the best mental state back then, I was tortured for 2 years remember?" said Jak,_

_"That is no excuse, your anger is still there and revenge is always a bittersweet moment,__ do you think you can get off the path, the path to not only your destruction and everybody elses?" said Seem._

_"I am not on that road any more" said Jak,_

_"Look" said Tess pointing out the window, carefully Jak got up from the couch and looked outside. There were ghostly forms filling the sky which was blazing with red fire, blacker than night._

_ "These are the souls of all those you have killed" said Tess_

_"I did not do that" said Jak,_

_"He did" said Seem pointing to the dark jak who appeared in the mirror "He listened to your dreams",_

_"With them you will be" said Tess "Unless you change your ways, you are evil at the core",_

_"I am not evil! Barron Praxis was, Gor was and Kor!" yelled Jak,_

_"Why then, do you think such black thoughts?" Seem questioned "Only when you let go of all your illusions, all your beliefs and all that you are clinging to will you be truly free, you are tormented by sins you haven't even committed, What does that speak about you?",_

_Jak closed his eyes, haunted…yet secretly thrilled at the sight and thought of him punishing Keira for her lies and Ashlin for her fathers crimes._

_ What kind of creature was he when he could not move past this vice? _

_"They deserve it" he said grimly then added "And I stand by my choice, and my thoughts. If I am pure in thought, word, and deed, what naïveté will there be for my enemies to exploit? You cannot have light without darkness, nor darkness without light. I have darkness within me, I accept it and I understand it. It will not get out, it will not break free. This is who I am, and this is my sin",_

_Seem and Tess nodded before Seem said "Indeed, no one can be as pure and innocent as people demand you to be, what will you do about your actions and thouths?",_

_"Keep my thoughts to myself, I will not go mad with power like that, though my dark side wants to, I will not join the ghostly horde, I have my darkness, I have my temper. I know this and accept it" said Jak nodding._

_Tess and Seem exchanged a glance before Seem said "You have passed the 5th and 6th Trials, Congratulations…dark one" then added "Though now the name Mar seems more fitting to you",_

_Jak didn't move even after his face returned to the mirror, savouring the sight of himself giving those who crossed him what for, and paying them back every lash of pain anybody had ever dealt him._

_end of the trial:_

Jak blinked, coming back to reality, looked at Gear who he still held.

The little guy was sleeping, sighting Jak rubbed his eyes,

"Finally Jak, sheesh whats with you? you never spaced out like this before" said Daxter making his presence known.

Jak looked at Daxter, he needed to tell somebody what he had witness...though he is not sure how Daxter will react to it.

**To be continued...**

**Authors note: Remember to review when done. Cause no review no chappy.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors note: I am sorry about the disapointments you all must feel about the most recent chapters. I am glad people pointed it out cause now I can change things to make things right. Your opinions are important to me cause it helps improve in writting and plotline. I hope you all can forgive me for the mistakes, cause were all human and we all make mistakes. But we can try to fix them...oh..and to be honest English is actually my second language. Thank you for understanding...I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Stormy times:**

_**Jak's apartment, time 3 in the morning:**_

Jak grumbled opening his eyes, he was exhausted yet he couldn't stay asleep.

Yesterday and tonight was the hardest, Daxter freaked out and left the apartment after he told him what happened, refused to come back, then he had one more trial...which combined all the remaining ones.

When done he felt like he went several round with Kor and Metal Errol, took a beating and lost and to top it all off Errol wouldn't shut up.

The kid kept coughing up a storm for an hour.

Yawning Jak rubbed his face as he got up, deciding to tire himself out a bit by walking through the apatment.

Opening the door of his room he took a step to the hallway which he ended up slipping.

"ow" he muttered placing a hand on the liquid which he slipped on..hum...it felt familiar.

Bringing his hand to his face Jak got a closer look to what it was.

It was red and it smelled like,

"Blood" whispered Jak as he slowly got up, keeping an eye out for intruders Jak walked down the hall, following the trail of blood.

He could heard Errol coughing.

Peeking he saw the child holding curled up on the couch,

"Errol, you okay?" said Jak getting a closer look.

The child looked, Jak froze, he was covered in blood, his shirt, arms and hands and mouth.

He kept coughing, spitting out blood.

After that it was as if Jak's body was on auto pilot, he ran back to his room, somehow avoiding falling on the puddle again.

Putting on any old shirt, pants and shoes Jak ran back, took Errol and left the apartment in a hurry.

He had no idea what was going on with the child, or if he was okay or dying.

The rest was like a rush, the next thing Jak knew he was at the hospital, a nurse came in, talking fast, he could beraly understand what she had said.

Errol was taken from his arms and placed in a stretcher and taken into the emergency room.

Finally the "outerbody" experience seemed to be going away, slowly Jak sat down on the waiting room, away from the rest of the group.

Stared at his hands, arms and shirt, which were coated with all the blood Errol was coughing out.

He was confused, he seemed to be standing in a thin line between care and despise.

Jak admitted he had started to care for child Errol and his well being, but at the same time he despised him and what he did when he was an adult.

Where exactly was he, he was not sure.

The Errol he had watched over the past few days was different, he was not like the Errol he had faced, but its probably because he is a baby, since he is no older than 2.

After what seemed like an eternity, he felt somebody touching his shoulder, looking it was a man, his guess the doctor.

"We stabelized son" he said,

"He is not my son..he is my..." said Jak trying to think of a lie "He is my nephew".

"Oh" said the doctor.

**_Later at the hospital:_**

Jak sat down a bit on the chair, Errol was sleeping in the crib he was placed in when they got to the recovery room.

He was still knock out from the anestetic the doctor gave him before he was taken to surgery.

Accourding to what they found Errol had suffered a trauma in his chest which caused bleeding and it accumulated causing Errol to chocke on it making him try to cough it out.

The curtain opened and Jak was surprised to see Keira, Sig, Ashlin, Torn, Tess and Daxter.

How did they find him he not sure, but he was pretty sure they played the uncle and aunt card and to solidify the lie they had brought presents for Errol.

There were crayons, coloring books, ect, things baby might like.

"what?" Jak said,

"Jak, we need to talk" said Keira,

"I don;t feel like talking to a lier" he said,

"Yes we do...please" she said.

Rolling his eyes Jak got up and left the room turning the light off behind him.

Ashlin was the first to speak,

"Jak...Daxter told us" she began,

"Ya ya, so what? I don't plan on going evil any day soon" he said interrupting Ashlin,

"Thats not what we mean, were worried about you" said Torn,

"I am fine, I just did a little growing up" he said,

"Jak...why? why are you so mad?" demanded Keira,

"Because you guys are getting on my nerves" he said,

"Look...I want to say something...and...its it...I am sorry" said Keira "what do you want to me to do to convince you to forgive me? build another rift portal? go back in time and tell my past self of the mistakes I did so they can be fixed? what do you want? cause all I can do now is say sorry".

Jak looked, sighted...then said "All I want is honesty...I want you to stop lying to me and to yourself".

Keira looked down,

"what is he talking about?" asked Sig,

"Nothing" said Jak, keeping Keiras secret then added "for now all of you will have to work to gain my trust again".

Before anybody could say anything there was a bloody scream.

_**Meanwhile:**_

Inside the now dark recovery room Errol woke up,

"dada?" he called looking around.

He didn't like the room he was in, it was scary, everything was white, there were some lights reflecting into the room making shadow in the room which they seem to want to get him.

Whimpering he pulled the covers.

Then he heard a little sound, it sounded like a pin hitting the ground, then there was a crash and break of glass.

Now scared Errol looked around wildly from his crib, wondering where that sound came from.

Looking a dark figure entered the window and into the room.

He backed away against the pillow, holding tightly the blankets as the figure got closer and closer.

Finding his voice Errol scream loudly as he hid under the covers which were yanked off, then he felt it grab his ankle pulling him up.

Then all of a sudden the lights turned on,

"LET HIM GO!" he heard, looking he was glad to see Jak and his friends.

They held some sort of...ummm...he is not sure as they pointed at the figure which was trying to take him.

Jak despise his anger, he was slightly frightened by what he saw.

It was about his size..but it was not human it was at one point...but not anymore, it had metal body, wires connected to his skull and around his body, there were pieces of rotting flesh here and there..the face..it was.

"Two Errols!?" yelled Daxter freaking out, the figure laughed in amusement,

"The rat recognizes me, bravo" he said chuckling,

"Let the child go, I won;t ask you twice" hissed Sig, charging his peacekeeper.

"You think I am afraid of you?" he taunted, then yelled in pain, Torn shot his arm causing him to let go of child Errol, who once landed on the ground he crawled underneath the crib.

The thing growled, went to get the child back but knew he was out of advantage on this time,

"This isn't over MAR" he yelled before jumping out of the same window he came in and disappearing into the night.

It took a few seconds before everybody processed what had happened.

Keira was the first, she walked towards the crib,

"Errol?" she said, the child cried hidding, he was scared.

"Its okay, its gone now" coaxed Keira as she gently took his hand and pulled him into an embrace before getting up from the floor.

The child burried his head on her shoulder crying, Keira smiled a bit, rubbing his back to comfort him.

"Something tells me...there is more to Errol coming back to life than we though" said Torn,

"Ya no kidding...explain what we just saw, cause it certanly wasn't the ghost of Barron Praxis" said Daxter sarcastically,

"Look until we find out what is going on, we all will have to pitch in...cause that thing wants Errol...and he will be back to try and get him" said Sig, everybody nodded in agreement.

Jak silently agreed, but something told him in order to find out what is going on, he is going to have to do a little research of his former enemy.

**To be continue...**

**Authors note: 00, oh boy...first there was a baby Errol, now there is a robotic adult Errol. Will Jak eventually forgive Keira? so many questions. Any way review to tell me what you think of this chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors note: Sorry this took so long, its very hard when your taking trymesters and studying for exams. Hope you all enjoy this review. I also thank you all for the reviews, please continue to review cause its important to hear your opinions.**

**Mess in the garage:**

_**Haven city hospital, pediatrician floor, time: 10:00 am:**_

Last night Jak stayed up, a pistol in his pocket, keeping an eye and ear alert for intruders.

Even when he and Errol/Gear were moved to another room he wasn't taking chances.

"Dada" said Errol as he showed Jak the picture he made, it was a house with a blue sky, it had what looked like a town home painted white with a black roof.

"Good" said Jak nodded,

"Excuse me" he heard, looking he saw a nurse,

"The doctor send me to dispatch Errol, he is free to go home" she said,

"Okay" he said, the nurse came in...Jak had to hold Errol down while the nurse took the iv off.

He screamed, cried and squirmed trying to escape, once off the nurse dapped a little alcohol on the wound before putting a band aid on it.

"see, that wasn't so bad" cooed the nurse, Errol stuck his toung out at her.

She sighted before leaving,

"Errol be nice" said Jak, he pouted, rolling his eyes Jak began to pack things so they can leave the hospital.

In his mind he was trying to figure out what was going on, things were getting more and more confusing by the second, one day they have a baby Errol, the next he and Errol had trials to complete then the next thing he knows he has to deal with an adult robotic Errol.

Sighting Jak rubbed his head, he was tired, he was in a bad mood, but he had to control himself since there is a very impressionable toddler around.

Once everything was packed they left the hospital.

Walking to the his apartment Jak stopped as he remembered the last time he was there it looked like something out of a horror movie with blood all over the floors.

It certainly not a good idea to have a baby around where there is blood, its probably anti hygenic and Errol getting sick again is not on top of his to do list today.

Turning around Jak began to walk in an aimless dirrection.

"Okay...Daxter is busy, Torn and Ashlin..no they will just end up killing Errol, Sigs probably busy, Oni is too old" though Jak as he walked carrying a bag and Errol who decided he wanted to be on the ground and didn't wanted to be held today.

"Seems like your the only option today" though Jak as he walked to the Haven city stadium.

**_Haven city stadium:_**

Keira yawned as she drank down some energy supplement, she couldn't sleep at all last night worrying if that...whatever it was, evil side, clone, whatever of Errol was going to appear again.

She knows what she did was wrong, she should have never brought Errol back the first time, she should have never believed what he said over what her friend said, hey she should have never even met Errol.

The whole week she felt sick, she felt rotten and lower than dirt, she knew..it was all her fault, everything, if she hadn't been an idiot had her ego so high she would have never tried to fix the rift portal and vehicle then they would have never left sandover, then she would have never gone to haven and met Errol, then Jak wouldn't have suffered.

It was all her fault...and she was paying for it...the least she can do right now is try to make some things right for once.

Looking up from the hover car she was fixing she was surprised to see Jak and Errol.

"Hy...surprise to see you here" said Keira, she didn;t knew what else to say,

"Ya...well its because I got to clean up a bit my apartment and Errol needs to stay with somebody, I can;t trust Daxter, Sig is busy, Oni and Samos are old, so your the only one that probably can" said Jak setting Errol down and he pretty much ran into the garage, running in circles around the broken hover car.

"Nice that you though of me" said Keira, Jak shrugged and set the pistol he had down at the only table she had that didn't have tools or anything "Just incase" said Jak before turning around and leaving with a call "Be back at 5".

Keira looked down before she walked over and picked up the pistol, then jumped when she heard a bang.

Looking she saw Errol knocked down a shelf of tools,

"oops" he said, his cubby toddler hands covering his mouth.

Sighting Keira said "its alright" she walked over and began to pick up the discarted tools.

"You and I were very close back then, I remember when we first met, I was wondering around the city, trying to find a place to go, it was funny cause when I saw you you were busy screaming and kicking your zoomer cause it wouldn't start, I laughed and said 'don't take it out on your vehicle', you looked and me and for the first time I saw you smile and you told me 'well she hates me today'' said Keira before laughing a bit,

Errol really had no idea what she was talking about, but he laughed only because she laughed.

"Ya...you were the first friend I got when I was in Haven...you helped me get my job, my home, my career, everything was just perfect" said Keira then looked down "We were more than just friends...I admit it...but I can't tell Jak, he will just get even more angrier, I just wish that he wasn;t who he really was, the Jak I know is not him, he is...this city turned him into Mar...and the Jak I knew and love...he is gone" her voice began to crack, tears began to come out of her eyes.

Errol looked ears dropped down a bit, she looked sad.

Shaking her head Keira remembered that he was only a child, he wouldn't understand and he shouldn't worry about stuff like that.

"Oh never mind that...I am just being silly" said Keira running her hands through his hair, Errol pouted a bit, he was unconvinced, he may be a baby but he is not stupid.

"Okay...lets see" said Keira looking around, she frowned a bit, suddenly the whole accepting to babysit Errol didn't seem like such a good idea now, the garage had a lot of things which were dangerous.

He could poke his eye out with the screwdrivers or he can knock things over and hurt himself or worse get crushed by the huge machinery she was working on.

"Okay...plan B" said Keira as she began to gather boxes and some things.

Errol looked curiously at what the lady in green was going to do.

Keira began to stack boxes and things making a round circle, when she was done she looked at Errol.

Errols eyes widen as he suddenly knew what she was planning, it was a play pen which mean no freedom to explore, he would be confined into a tiny space which he hates, turning around Errol began to run for it fast!

She was not going to catch him.

"ERROL COME BACK HERE!" yelled Keira as she chased the toddler around the garage.

As they ran Errol began to knock things down, tools went flying, the shelves were knocked down, parts smashed against the ground.

Breaking the circle Errol made a break for it and left the garage, Keira close behind, she was pretty much out of breath while the kid had more energy to spare.

"Errol stop!" yelled keira, by standers stared, some chuckled finding the scene funny while others though it was very irresponsible of Keira to let the toddler out withough a baby leash.

Errol looked behind and saw Keira keeping up with him.

In those few seconds he took to look behind he didn't bothered to notice a person had opened the door of his hover car, which he slammed into to.

Falling to the ground Errol did the one thing he could do, cry.

Keira gasped as she hurried up, "I am soo sorry miss, I didn;t see him" said the man, Keira paid no attention as she picked up Errol from the ground.

He curled up in, burrying his head on her neck, his head hurt really bad.

"Let me see Errol" said Keira making him look at her, she can see a bump growing on his forehead.

"Its nothing, your okay" said Keira as they headed back to the garage, she knew Errol was going to be hard to take care off, but who knew he was a handful.

Her guess she can;t let him out of her sight or else he will get into some kind of trouble.

Finally gettin back to the garage Keira set him down on the make shift play pen she made,

"Stay there" said Keira before she headed back to work.

Whimpering Errol touched his tender forehead, it hurt less than before but it still bothered him.

Sitting down he curled up a bit on the ground before he fell asleep.

**_Hour later:_**

Waking up from his nap Errol got up from the ground and frowned...he was still in the play pen and he was thirsty.

Looking over he saw lady with green hair still playing with a dojicky metal thingy maggigie, the bag his dada left was on top of the table next to her.

"Ippie" called Errol,

"Ippie?" though Keira as she worked on the engine,

"Ippie!" called Errol only louder,

"Later" said Keira thinking he wanted to get out of the play pen,

"Ippie Ippie IPPIE!" called Errol as he started to cry.

Dropping the wrenche Keira walked over and picked up the toddler,

"Calm down, its okay, shhhhhh" cooed Keira as she rocked Errol trying to get him to calm down,

"IPPIE, IPPIE!" cried Errol squirming.

Keira looked around, wondering what to do, setting Errol down she took the bag Jak left behind and started to dig through it, trying to find what Errol was talking about.

She couldn't find whatever ippie was.

"okay...is this?" asked Keira showing crayons, Errol just kept crying.

In a minute pretty much showed Errol almost everything in the bag, before she gave up.

Sniffling Errol began to calm down as the "meltdown" or "temper tantrum" seemed to pass, he looked around the discarted object before reaching a nearby sippie cup that had a zoomer on it.

Keira looked, she felt stupid for not figuring out sooner that what Errol called Ippie was actually a sippie cup.

Taking the sippie cup Keira walked over to the small fridge she had where she kept some bottles of water or sometimes juice.

Opening the fridge she took out a bottle of bory juice _(half boison berry half strawberry) _which she used to fill half of the sippie cup before giving it to Errol which he gladly drank down.

Keira sighted in relief, she hopped that Errol might calm down a little, also made a mental note that ippie meant sippie cup, just incase Errol asked for ippie again.

**To be continue...**

**Authors note: Keira can handle Errol, right?...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors note: Sorry this took so long, its very hard when your taking trymesters and studying for exams. Hope you all enjoy this review. I also thank you all for the reviews, please continue to review cause its important to hear your opinions.**

**Mess in the garage part 2:**

**_Haven city stadium, Keira's garage:_**

Looking around Keira sighted as she saw the trashed machinery on the ground, tools were scattered all over the floor and some broken parts and shelves here and there.

After seeing all the damage Keira went ahead and began to clean up the mess Errol did.

Meanwhile the little toddler watched her as he sipped the juice from his sippie cup.

It took atleast half an hour before Keira managed to clean and organize everything, getting her garage back to the way it was before she began to chase Errol earlier.

Smiling and nodding she went back to work.

Finishing his juice Errol set the sippie cut aside as he began to look around the play pen, he wanted to get out.

Looking his eyes spotted something at reachable height, reaching he grasped it and pulled it closer, it was a screwdriver which Keira must have not noticed when she was picking things up.

Starring at the thing he hit it against the floor, when done he stared at it, his sight went to the handle.

He put it in his mouth, it was chewy and gummy which was a texture that he liked.

Keira heard the cooing toddler, that was better than him screaming his head off, any baby screaming was never a good thing.

"He is finally calming down" though Keira before looked and yelled a bit as she watched Errol chew on the screwdriver, which he can poke his eye out with it.

"Errol, no, give that back" she scoled, trying to get the screwdriver back.

Errol blew a raspberry at her before he continued to chew on the gummy part of the screwdriver.

Keira felt her left eye start twitching in frustracion...maybe it was all in her head.

She took the screwdriver and pulled it out of his mouth gently,

"Eww" said Keira holding the now drooled tool, looking Errol lop began to quiver...it was a sure sign he was going to cry.

"No...Errol...don't-",

"Waaaaa!" Errol began to cry loudly, Keira yelled in frustration.

Taking care of a toddler was harder than she first expected it to be, now she knew why Torn and Ashlin gave up after an hour of taking care of Errol.

"Errol...don't cry...hows about we go to park...how does that sound?" bribed Keira, hopping that would quiet him down.

He quiet down, sniffled a bit, Keira sighted in relief.

Picking the toddler up she locked up the garage and left.

**Meanwhile:**

_Jak's apartment:_

Jak looked around, admiring the now clean and blood free apartment, when he first got there it looked like a scene of a massacer with all the blood there was on the floor, even on the couch and coffee table.

If anybody else entered they would have though somebody was killed.

Sighting Jak left to his room with maps in hand, entering he threw the maps at his bed before sitting down and opening one which was a map of Haven city.

Looking at it, Jak never realized how big this city was, at this point Errol could be hidding anywhere since most sections have been closed off cause of damages.

But there was one thing he was sure off, Errol was not going to be tacking chances in attacking in broad daylight, people would notice a cyborg walking the streets even if he was covered head to toe.

"Where are you hidding?" muttered Jak then jumped a bit startled when his communicator rang.

Glaring at the contraption Jak muttered something before taking and answering it

"Hello?",

"Ummmm hy...am I speaking to Jak" said a nervous voice.

Jak rolled his eyes as he identified the voice,

"No Vin, your talking to a Metalhead" Jak said sarcasstically,

"Metalhead!" yelled Vin,

"Vin, its a joke, of course its me" said Jak, he really didn't have time to deal with the bag of nerves,

"Oh aha...good, I just heard that you were going after Errol...found where he is hidding" said Vin,

"okay..." said Jak,

"I was busy monitoring the grid, which is something I do everyday and all...well...I noticed that one of the houses in the closed section of the city, what used to be the middle class, its using too much energy...and I am pretty sure they were all abandoned after the war and you know" said Vin,

"Vin's being useful again" though Jak before saying "Alright, I'll check that out, just tell me the adress of that house",

"Okay, its ummmm 66 avenue, muse lane, house number 13" said Vin,

"Thanks" said Jak before hanging up.

Getting into a standing position Jak went to his closet put on his jacket before leaving the apartment.

_House number 13, haven city:_

Entering the closed off section Jak could see why, most houses were in shambles, some were just rubble while others were missing windows, walls or the roof.

There were also some parts of death bots and metalheads scattered around, reminding Jak of the last war he was in.

Shaking his head he continued his march to house number 13, usually he would take a zoomer or hover car...well he stole them...main reason why he isn't using one.

Looking up, he was surprise to find the house was the only one in the block that was intact.

It was what you may call a town home, probably had 3 floors, it was painted a creamy bone white while the roof shingles were black, there was a small front yard with an old oak tree planted, looking at the tree he noticed a swing tied on it which had been broken for a long time.

Slowly Jak walked to the front door, testing the doornob he found it locked, which didn't surprise him much.

Taking out a pocket knife he had he worked on the lock till it got unlocked, pushing the door open he let hiself into the house.

Inspecting his surounding he found the living room was empty, next to it was a stair which would be used to get to the second floor.

Looking at the rails of the stairs Jak ran his hand through it and looked at it.

No dust, which was strange considering the house was abandoned for sometime, why would it be clean unless somebody lived here.

Reaching into his jacket he took out a pistol as he inspected the other room before heading upstairs.

The room was a kitchen which was just as empty as the living room, the only thing left there was some broken cabinets and an old stove.

Heading back Jak look at the stairs before carefuly going up them, they were creaking a bit as he tried to go as quietly as humanly possible.

The second floor was a narrow hallway with three doors, one on his left the other two on his right.

Quietly aproaching the first door he pointed and looked...was a bathroom, a very old one.

The second door revealed an empty room...could have been the master bedroom of the house.

The last room had 2 bunk bed, maybe some kids used to sleep in the house.

Jak was a bit disapointed and at the same time relief that the house had nobody in it.

Moving back to head downstairs he stopped when his eye caught something and turned around, looking...there was an opening in the roof, it probably led to the attic.

Taking the cord he pulled it down and it revealed stairs...well..might as well check the attic and make sure.

As carefully as possible Jak climed up those stairs, keeping an eye out for any movement.

Peeking into the attic he found it was another room, this one was not as empty like all the others.

It had a bed with zoomer prints on it, there were old posters of some racers from back then, there were some toys and nick nacks scattered across the room or in the shelves neatly organized.

There was also a desk with a zoomer model and a crocodog shaped lamp, there was a book there.

Taking it Jak opened it, the front page was scribbled in crayons, it said "Do not red, pivat property!".

It definetly belong to a child, judging the bad grammar skills and miswritten words.

Looking down it said "This journal belong to _" the written part said "Errol Metalblade Hacker"

"Errol" whispered Jak as he turned the page and read:

_"Noember 23:  
>My bothers were picking on me again, they hut my arm, it huts really bad. My mommy made it feel better by kissing it. But daddy made it feel wose when he came in yelling about me being spoild...question...hat is spoiled?"<em>

Jak raised an eyebrow, he kinda wondered what happened that day, before he turned to the next page.

_"Noember 31:_

_My mommy suggested that I rite a bit of me in this book, incase I grow up to be famous or something...so well..I guess I will start with me name, its Errol, I like all the colors but not girl color like pink and stuff..I like spagetty a lot, I could eat 3 plates of it...I am getting hungry"_

Jak had to hold back a chuckle as he turned to the next page:

_"December 3:_

_Chirstma is almost here and I can't wait for presents. But, I only get one while my brothers get 3, its not fair...is it because their older than me?"_

_"Janurary 1:_

_I can't sleep, mommy and daddy have been fighting a lot...is it because of me? what did I do to get them to fight?"_

Jak didn't like where this was heading to, he turned the page:

_"Janurary 6:_

_Mommy where are you? I haven't seen you in...forever...your never home...mom please come back...dads hitting me...he says I will be bad and will always be bad...brothers join him. Why did you leave? please come back, I need you. Tell me where you are so I can go back to you. Please!"_

Jak started to feel sick, this was his life before?, his thoughts were stopped as he felt he was not alone.

Reacting quick he dropped to the ground, looking a bullet missed his and hit the wall.

Turning he saw the one who shot was none other than Meta Errol himself (Gear/Errols adult self),

"Didn't your father ever taught you never to read anything private" he mocked,

"What about yours? your father sounds like he wasn't the loving type" Jak said,

"what should you know?" said Meta Errol then added with an evil tone "You probably never even met your father...he was nothing more than a useless moron, he never saw coming what the Barron had planned",

Jak gritted his teeth, clenched his hand into a fist in anger,

"Whats wrong? did I hit a nerve?" taunted Meta Errol "I know the truth hurts..even more when you know what happened next? have you ever wondered why were you alone? easy...he gave you up to save his own pathetic ass",

"Thats not true!" yelled Jak,

"Oh its the truth, I should know, I was there" said Meta Errol, his tone as cold as ice.

Yelling in anger Jak launched himself at Meta Errol, causing them both to fall and tumble down the stairs, by some stroke of luck Jak didn't ended up being crushed by Meta Errols weight as they landed on the ground.

They each threw punches or kicks, some were dodged, others they mananged to hit.

Not noticing they pushed each other down the stairs again, tumbeling down Jak used Meta Errol's weight agaisnt him and slammed him to the wall next to the stairs before they fell down to the ground.

Jumping to get space Jak and Meta Errol were ready for round two.

A crash interrupted them, they both eyed to the wall which Errol had crashed into, it had falled into nothing but a pile of debris, but..amoung the broken bits of wall...a skull of a skeleton was seen.

"No" said Meta Errol backing away.

Jak stared shocked, he had seen some sides of Errol before, his insane side, angry, crazy and insane, but he has never seen this side of Meta Errol.

He looked shocked, upset, as if somebody important to him had died.

Meta Errol yelled loudly before leaving...not bothering to use the back door.

Jak just stared for a minute or so before slowly turning his sight to the skeleton, walking to it Jak kneeled down to get a closer look.

It was obvious that this person had been dead for years.

Time has eaten away the skin, flesh and hair, everything, leaving behind just bones.

Then his sight fell on a little shimmer on the debris, dusting it a bit he picked it up and looked at it.

It was a locket in the front it had a design which was a circle and inside of the circle was a dot on the middle, on the sides of that dot were wavy lines.

The same design Errol had been drawing.

Opening it, it had a picture of a baby red head and a woman, her hair was brunnet and pulled back with a hairband, cinamon color eyes, ivory skin which looked like it was as soft as a babies, the emeral green color shirt help bring out her eyes.

Was this woman the skeleton?

Putting that locket in his pocket Jak took out his communicator,

"Torn, found a dead body" said Jak.

**To be continued...**

**Authors note: 00...talk about skeletons in the closet...well...we will find out later. Please keep reviewing.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors note: Sorry this took so long, its very hard when your taking trymesters and studying for exams. Hope you all enjoy this review. I also thank you all for the reviews, please continue to review cause its important to hear your opinions.**

**Mess in the garage part 2:**

**_Haven city:_**

Keira cringe a bit when Errol pulled her hair, he refused to stay still when she carried him to a small park near the market.

"Made it" she said sighting in relief as she set Errol down.

No sooner than she did he took off like a speeding bullet and disappeared among the crowds of children.

Walking to a bench Keira slumped into it as she sat down, began to sooth her hair down.

"You know...you should not sit down like that" she heard, looking it was some strange woman, who she was she had no clue.

"You should know kids are very impresionable, if you do something they would want to copy it" said the woman,

"Thanks for the advice" said Keira in an unpolite manner, she was really not in the mood to hear advice she doesn't want to hear.

Looking she yelled as she saw Errol had begun to pluck flowers, dirt and all from the nicely planted pots which were next to the swing set and throw them away.

"Errol, no! that is bad!" scolded Keira as she picked up the dirt covered toddler.

"Is that child yours?" asked the woman, is she stalking her now!?

Glaring at the woman Keira said "Do I look like I am married to you?", the womans eyes widden as she said "I didn't notice you were promiscues?"

"PROMISCUES!?" Keira yelled internaly, those words grattered into her head like cheese on a cheese gratter.

It took everything not to punch the woman or yell a few things which she is not supposed to yell infront of children.

How dare she insult her that way?! She doesn't even know her!

Her angry rant was interrupted by the womans screaming.

Aparently Errol decided he was tired of carrying the flower which he plugged and threw it at the woman, it hit her face while the dirt covered roots went all over and into her shirt.

At that point Keira wisely decided to run before anybody noticed them, though deep inside she was laughing her head off cause of Errol's shinanigan.

Looking back she noticed nobody was following her so she slow down.

Sighting she looked at Errol, who was covered in dirt, a bath was in order, but she really wasn't eagered to give him one after what happened.

"And I though it was going to be easy" Keira said sighting as she continued to walk.

Walking into the stadium she noticed Jak was waiting for her, but wasn't the only thing, he looked like he had been in a battle judging his jacket which had sported a new rip on the arm and his pants which had been ripped on both knees.

"Jak what happened?" asked Keira as she opened the garage and both went in, she set Errol down on the make shift play pen.

"I was going to ask you the same thing" said Jak looking around the messed up garage which she always kept neatly organized.

"Doesn't matter" said Keira looking at him seriously,

Sighting Jak said "I had a run in with Meta Errol when I was investigating this house, we fought and well turns out that the house had a dead body hidding in it",

"Your serious?" said Keira shocked,

"Nope, Meta Errol ran away when he saw it...I think he knew who it was" said Jak showing her the locket.

Keira looked at it,

"That woman and baby look familiar?" said Jak, looking at him Keira knew what he was talking about,

"Your saying the dead body...and the woman in this locket is his mother" said Keira, Jak nodded showing her a book,

"You should have read his journal, lets just say his family was not exactly the functioning type" said Jak.

"There goes my theory" said Keira sighting,

"Theory?" asked Jak curiously,

"I though that maybe one of his family members somehow manage to bring him back to life this time" said Keira then added "But now that you say that it doesn't make sense anymore",

"Your right, it still leaves the question on who did it" said Jak then though "The precursors claim they did...but I don't believe them",

"Maybe we should try to find more info about Errol...maybe somebody who he knew did this" said Keira,

"I though he told you everything about him" said Jak,

"Not everything...he was very secretive" said Keira, she knows it still bothers Jak that she used to date his enemy...even brought him back the first time.

Sighting Jak said "Keira...if you want to tell me anything, you can, I won't get mad or anything, promise".

Keira looked at Jak, she knew he had gone through a lot...and these past few weeks he had changed, at first she though it was for the worse, but right now she is sure it was for the better, he had grown up, matured, for the better.

She knows he had to let go to do what he is going to do in the future, she is going to respect that and help him in any way she can.

"No, I told you everything I know now...but, maybe we should check his locker, he had one here, with our type of luck it probably hasn't been emptied out yet or anything" said Keira picking up Errol again, there was no way she was going to leave the toddler alone.

They walked to the other side of the stadium, inside was what looked like a locker room of some sort, after scanning around the first three rows of lockers Keira pointed at locker 675.

Looking at the lock Keira gave Errol to Jak left then came back with some tools, using a file and a hammer she pried the locker open.

"Nice, how did you learn how to do that?" said Jak impressed,

"Umm..I'd rather not talk about it" said Keira taking the toddler back.

Rummiging through the locker there were some old clothes, boots and a box, Jak looked at Keira as she took the box out.

Opening the lid he looked inside, there were some papers and a book.

Taking some of the papers they looked through them, they were drawings, all of them of Keira.

"I never knew Errol could draw so well" said Keira trying to ignore the fact that she was slightly creeped out cause of the fact that he drew her over and over.

Jak said nothing as he set them aside, took the book and opened it.

The front page said "This journal belong to Errol".

Jak moved the page to read the next one wondering what he was going to learn from this journal.

**To be continued...**

**Authors note: DUM DUM DUM...cliff hanger, wonder what Errol wrote on this journal. Hope you guys enjoy and please, review. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors note: Happy holidays everybody, hope you enjoy this new chappy of Second chance. Remember to review when done.**

**Looking for a reason:**

_Haven city stadium, locker room:_

There was silence as Jak sat next to Keira to read the journal of his former enemy, Keira had Errol on her lap, the little toddler was busy sucking on a the cover of baby book which Keira found in the locker.

Why did Errol had that in his locker before the accident Jak will never know.

Looking at the front page it said:

_"October 30:_

_Its been years since I have written on a journal._

_A lot has changed, first thing I managed to escape my family though I nearly died on the streets._

_Turns out that the food I managed to scrape out from a garbage had kanga rat poison on it._

_Luckily a man named Andrew had been following me for the past few weeks and saved me._

_In the hospital my dad came...to finish me off, luckily again the staff was aware and managed to stop him._

_he left screaming about me being nothing more than a darkmaker spwan or something like that._

_Even if my life has improved greatly withouht my father I feel anger...and many things I don't comprehend._

_Why was he liked that!? what did I ever do to deserve what he and my siblings gave me!? My mom...I am now more sure than ever that he killed her...One of these days I am going to go back and make my father pay dearly for what he did to me and my mother._

_The precursors better have mercy on my father, cause he won;t recive any mercy from me._

_I sware that on my blood."_

Jak looked, there was a lot of anger in this writting.

His guess Errol was just a ticking time bomb ready to explode, or was there more to it?

He moved ontu the next page.

_"November 1:_

_Those soldiers are going to get it one day! Shrimp, small fry, arhg! I hate being short!_

_Comander Torn is the worst of them, how I would like to shoot him in battle one day...I could always blame a random soldier for it._

_So before I took off some heads I decided to blow off some steam, racing usually calms me down now a days, helps me forget._

_When I got to the stadium I found my racing zoomer had busted its break...as usual._

_Opening the hood I discovered that SOMEBODY had ruined the engine as well, angry I started kicking it, cursing on it then I heard some laughing._

_Looking...I would never forget her._

_Small, delicate, short green hair, eyes that reminded me of a long time ago when my world wasn't so cruel to me,_

_Giggling she told me not to take it out on the zoomer, I just laughed and said she hates me today._

_She offered her help which I accepted._

_Together we fixed the zoomer, every time I looked at her._

_She reminds me so much of my mom, her laugh, her kindness."_

Jak always though that Errol felt something for Keira, he was sure it was lust.

But reading this it showed him otherwise, did he actually care and love Keira the same way he did?

_"January 21:_

_I was promoted to head commander. I bet if my mom was there was here she would be proud of me._

_After a week Barron informed me of an experiment which he was trying out, a Dark eco warrior._

_Personally, I think its suicide, everybody knows Dark eco is unstable, poisones.  
><em>_  
>Even if it works who knows what will happen to that person, Barron told me that thats where I came, my job is to protect the scientist as they conducted the experiment.<em>

_The next day I met the head scientist Dr. Azzard, as I took the tour of where the experiments are going to be held he told me he would need subjects_

_Then it hit me, I told him I could get some test subjects for him._

_They say blood is thicker than water, their wrong"_

_"Febuary 4:_

_It seems my life is starting to look up, got a career, my fame as a racer is starting to pick up, I got a great girlfriend..okay she is not my girlfriend yet._

_Haven't been able to tell her what I feel about her, but I will._

_My father got what he deserved, I enjoyed it._

_Seeing my so called brothers scream in agony as they were subjected to the dark eco injections._

_My father forced to watch them die, begging for me to let them go._

_I just laughed, it was empowering, all my childhood I was tortured and beated by them._

_Now the tables have turned, I wasn't the one begging and screaming in pain...they were"_

_"Febuary 21:_

_Today the strangest thing happened. _

_I was sent to retrive an object that somehow fell from the sky, much to my surprise it was not an object but a kid and an orange rat weasel thing._

_The kid seemed confused, why did the Barron want him not sure...all I know is that the Barron told me that he had been waiting for this kid, why not sure._

_The rat escaped, after we captured the kid I went to go looking for it...found it, I managed to grab it but it bit me and I let go of it, it screamed something about a crazy red head. _

_Usually I am used to strange things. But a talking rat..thats new"_

_"March 29:_

_I no longer feel comfortable being near the experimentacion now._

_The new prisenor, he remids me too much of me for some reason, I watch him interact with others, prisenors, guards._

_He is either kicked or bullied...like I was._

_Luckily I am able to mask myself so I don't seem to be bothered by the fact._

_Another good thing about Dr. Azzard is that he taught me how to use that "torture chair" as I call it._

_When its turn of that prisenor I lower the doses before its his turn, so far the Barron hasn't noticed._

Jak re read that date again, Errol was uncomfortale doing experiments?

Did he survived cause of the lower doses?

Looking he read again.

_"January 2:_

_Its been 2 years and that prisenor...Jak has survived so far._

_Barron wants me to eliminate him._

_Maybe its the right thing to do, that prisenor has been in pain long enough._

_"January 11:_

_That prisenor escaped, how no idea._

_Now he is making go go eyes at my girl!_

_At first I felt sorry for him, but now after seeing him turn into that...thing and tear apart my men._

_No way I am letting him near my girl, if he wants to he is going to have to walk over my dead body._

_I will show him to his place and that nobody messes around with me!_

Jak closed the journal, that was all that Errol wrote back then before the accident.

He looked at Keira, at first she said nothing then

"Its all my fault",

"No, its not" said Jak then added "things happen and you didn't knew, nobody is to blame for what happened".

Looking down Keira set Errol down,

"I don't want anything else bad to happen" said Keira,

"Neither do I..but it will, so for now lets research on this...doctor. Azzard, he might be the one were looking for" said Jak standing up.

**_Jak's apartment, time: 8:00 pm:_**

Entering the apartment Jak walked over to the bathroom and pretty much forced Errol to take a bath.

He will never understand why toddlers hate baths so much.

Once done and dressed he set Errol down for bed,

"Okay go to sleep" said Jak, as a responce Errol held up the baby book which they found in the old locker.

Sighting and rubbing his head Jak said "Okay, but when done you go to sleep"

Taking the book he opened it on to the first page written on it said "To Errol, with love mommy"

Jak stared at that for a while before moving the page.

"Sleepy time by Martin Desgun" said Jak as he began to read the story, Errol curled up next to him, looking at the book with those big eyes of his.

Looking at him from time to time, Jak mentally groaned as he realized 2 things, one: that he now knew why people kept asking if Errol was his kid...their somewhat alike and two: he was starting to get attached to the little toddler of terror.

**To be continued...**

**Authors note: Merry christmas every body, hope you guys enjoy and please, review. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors note: Hey everybody, sorry this took so long, the holidays were a bit crazy for me, taking most of my time. But I hope you enjoy this new chappy of Second chance.**

**Looking for a reason:**

**_Somewhere in haven:_**

Something was up in Haven city, people stared, some snickered while others just shooked their heads.

It was Keira and Jak, both were busy trying to pull toddler Errol who had a baby leash on him.

The toddler absolutely detested the baby leash, it made him feel like a crocodog as his dada and the green hair momma pulled on the leash.

The moment he saw it he tried to run away, but both grown up were faster than him.

"Keira, found out anything about dr. Azzard?" asked Jak as he pulled, mentally wishing that this would be easier.

"Not much, other than he was the head scientist of the dark eco warrior program, he vanished soon after the project failed" said Keira,

"Well my guess he is around and started a new project" said Jak,

"We don't fully know if Errol this time was brought back by him...we don't even know where he ran off to or anything" said Keira,

"Maybe we can try the old kg files, maybe there is something there" said Jak,

"Ya, but to hack into it we need Vin's help" said Keira,

"Main reason why were going to ask him for help" said Jak as they entered one of the main controls of the eco grid.

Turning online Vin's hologram appared.

Its still creepy and disturbing to Jak, who in the right mind would dump his brain into the eco grid? then again, Vin was a bit crazy with fear.

"Hy hear you guys were looking for dr, Azzard" he said camly, which was surprising for Jak.

"ARE YOU NUTS!?", there goes that,

"Do you want a crazy cyborg running around the city?" said Keira,

"Ummmm...good point" said Vin,

"We need you to hack into the old kg files, try and find info about that doctor" said Jak keeping a good grip on the baby leash.

Errol pouted up at Jak then looked at the hernase which kept him from escaping, poked at the straps.

Grabbed it and began to pull it apart, loosening it slightly, continued to tug and pull till he was able to squeeze his head out then left arm and his right arm.

Looked back up to Jak and Keira, they didn't noticed he had escaped the baby leash.

Slowly he tippy toe out of the "office" and into the streets of Haven city while the adults were busy chatting.

It took a full minute for anybody to notice the child was gone, the first one to notice was Vin,

"Hey, wasn't there a kid with you?" asked Vin looking curious, both Keira and Jak's faces turned a pale shade as they looked at the baby leash Jak held ontu praying the toddler was attached to the leash, hidding behind them where Vin couldn't see him.

Looking they found Errol had somehow managed to squeeze out of the baby leash,

"ERROL!" both Jak and Keira yelled before they began to look around the room, praying the baby was hidding somewhere in there.

Jak despised his former enemy, but as a baby Errol is innocent and can easily be hurt by anything.

Keira felt as if her motherly instints had turned on, a missing baby is a bad thing, in her mind all the worst things that could happen to her little toddler ran through her mind.

She stopped herself at hat she had though, she though of Errol as if he was her own.

Its very hard not to, he was just a little baby, not yet a child since he was about 2 years old, needed care, guidance, attention, all that stuff.

"Keira you okay?" asked Jak noticing Keira seemed a bit distracted,

"Ya, I am fine, he must have left" said Keira snapping out of her thought bubble, with that she left out the door in a hurry Jak following her close behind.

_**Nearby:**_

The rush hour seem to have come as people came out of their offices at the end of their shifts or other people came to start their late night shift.

Looking around you might have compared the streets and people like busy ants, going here, going there, doing this, doing that.

Many were so busy in the rush of either getting to their jobs or leaving their work to go home that they didn't notice a toddler was on the loose.

Errol crawled around the ground, crawling was faster to him than walking or running especially if he wanted to hide from the leash.

Then his eyes water as he felt his little hand being "crushed" somebody must have stepped on his hand withouth noticing.

Looking at his little hand, it had turned a slight color of pink and red as it got sligtly swollen, Errol blinked as tears began to pour from his eyes before he started to cry, his hand hurt.

His crying caught the attention of nearby adults, they surounded him, saying things he couldn't understand, he was really scared of all the adults.

"Move over, move over" he heard, pushing through the adults was keira momma, she scooped him up and began to pat his back gently, comforting him.

"Miss how could you be so careless to leave your son out in the city" said a woman, waving her finger accusingly at Keira.

Keira glared at the woman and moved away, not looking at the woman and the group that had gathered.

She continued to walk, meanwhile in the shadows hidden in an alley a figure looked in anger, he was soo close.

_**Inside the sewers of Haven city:**_

The sewers acted more like a maze under haven city, if you had a map or knew where you were going it could get you anywhere in the city.

Hidden in there was what you could saw a room, it had curtains up, a chair, bed and some electronics scattered here and there.

A hooded figure walked to what best could be described as a monitor and computer, sitting down the figure pulled back its hood to reveal his face, it was none other than Meta Errol.

His half mechanical face, which looked more...normal now with the little improvements, the same as his body, his figure needed to be as normal looking as possible to hide in the city with the help of a cloak, some glasses and a scarf or two.

Yet despise his face being half destroyed it still showed emotions, right now he was down right furious.

He was close, so close to gettting his hands on his younger half or his innocent half Gear as he was sure his former enemy Mar calls him.

A hack interrupted his anger though, Metal Errol began to cough and hack, took a cup and spitted out some red disgusting liquid.

He looked at it,

"Time is running out" he heard, looking at the monitor Meta Errol greeted "Dr. Azzard",

"You got your other half?" asked Dr. Azzard,

"If I did had him I wouldn't be in a bad mood" snapped Meta Errol at him,

"Don't be mad at me Errol, I brought you back" Dr. Azzard snapped back at him,

"yes and you were the same idiot who separated me in half" said Meta Errol,

"I suggest you give me more respect, cause if you don't, even if you somehow manage to get your innocent side back I won't put you both back together" said Dr. Azzard.

Meta Errol swallowed his pride and anger, if he wasn;t desperate enough to live and he didn't needed to rely on this doctor he would have gladly done away with him.

But he can't, he needed Dr. Azzard,

"Do you have a suggestion?" asked Meta Errol,

"I am glad you asked, cause I do have a plan" said Dr. Azzard adding "Mar wants to find me...and he will".

Meta Errol drew closer, wanting to know the plan.

**To be continued...**

**Authors note: 00...what is Dr. Azzard planning? The suspence is soo much, any way I hope you guys enjoy and please, review. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors note: Hey everybody, its going to be a little hard to update and add new chapter now with the classes and the upcoming exams, I will try to update every now and then. Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter and please remember to review when done.**

**To save a life:**

Haven city, Keira's apartment:

There is never perfection in a relationship, there is no such a thing as the perfect couple, the perfect guy or the perfect girl.

Jak had learned that, after they had found Errol yesterday Keira asked if they could spend the night with her.

She was a bit scared about being alone so he spend the whole night looking up at the cealing, thinking.

Everything had changed in such a short time, he had heard from his friends he had changed, yes he admits he has changed.

He felt different, looked different, had the trials turned him into the person he is meant to be, he not sure, he will find out later.

His thought bubble was broken when he heard something, looking he saw Keira walk into the kitchen, wore a gray loose shirt and pajama pants, carried Errol who had a white and black pajamas with gears on them.

He has his head burried on Keira's neck, his little arms wrapped around her neck gently.

Keira looked at Jak, walked over and sat on an arm chair infront of the couch Jak was laying on,

"Good morning" Keira said,

"Good morning" said Jak as he sat up, he was glad that this was the first decent conversation they were having in a long time.

"Jak...I was thinking, maybe we should stay as friends" said Keira.

Jak looked at her, not saying anything, just thought, they had been fighting a lot since they got to Haven city, if it wasn't about one thing it was because of another one, he really wanted a relationship with her, but it didn't seem to work.

Well, maybe their not lovers or anything, but he wants them to stay friends.

"Your right" said Jak nodding giving her a small reasurring smile, Keira seemed to be relieved as she smiled back.

The moment of relief was short lived as Errol began to shake as be started coughing again, from his mouth came out some red saliva.

"Not again" though Jak as he got up and put his shoes and shirt on,

"We need to get him to the hospital" said Keira as she gave Errol to Jak as she ran to change quickly.

Jak held the little toddler as he continued to cough out that red saliva, his mind was going a mile a minute, why did this have to happened again? he is just a baby, whats going on with him?

His mind was spinning with all those unanswered questions,

"Come on, lets go" Keira said making Jak snap out of it.

Taking her keys they left the apartment in a hurry.

_Haven city hospital:_

Arriving in what felt like a race against time Jak held Errol who began to wheeze as he cough having a hard time breathing as he began to choke in his own blood which had filled up his tiny lungs.

Keira left them came back with a doctor, he took Errol and left for the emergency room.

Looking at Keira Jak knew she was thinking the same thing that he did, why? why was this happening? He was just a baby and he was suffering.

Right now Jak admitted he had to accept the facts, he no longer hates or despises his former enemy, not after everything that has happened.

He feels like a parent when their child is sick, he feels helpless and powerless to help Errol get better.

"Precursor" said Jak rubbing his face with his hands.

_A few hours later:_

Every second, minute and hour Jak and Keira waited was agonizing, their heads were full of worry, what if Errol didn't make it?

"Excuse me" they heard, looking up they saw the doctor, they began to pray for good news.

The doctor sighted, rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand before saying

"We have done all that we could, we were suscessful of draining the fluids out of his lungs but we encounter a problem",

"What problem?" asked Keira, she prayed it wasn't too bad,

"That boy he is getting weaker and weaker, we don't know whats causing it or why his lungs are filling up with his own blood, we had to give him blood transfusions or else he wouldn't have made it" said the doctor,

"Isn't there anything you can do to help him get better?" asked Jak,

"Sadly no, I have never seen anything like this, but, if this keeps up that boy will not be here much longer" said the doctor.

Jak looked at Keira, her face had grown pale, her eyes were wide and began to shine with unshed tears, he looked down, he felt like he wanted to cry too.

"How long does he have?" asked Jak dreading those words,

"About a week...maybe less" said the doctor softly.

Jak could feel as if he was in some sort of strange outer body experience, everything around him had grown silent, he couldn't feel anything or even move.

He saw Keira got up and pull him to where they were keeping Errol, entering he looked at the small toddler.

It was a sad sight to see, a 2 year old toddler sleeping in the hospital bed, probably cause of the meds, hooked up to an oxigen mask to help his breathing, it took just one look to have your heart break.

Sitting down on the chair next to where Errol was sleeping Keira began to cry,

"What can we do now? it was enough we had to hide him from that other side or whatever it and now he is going to die" she said crying.

Looking down, jak wished he had an answer, a miracle, anything to save little Errol, but he had none, time was running out.

"Precursors, we need a miracle" whispered Jak, then all of a sudden his communicator began to ring.

Jak looked at Keira who had momenteraly stopped crying before answering the call

"Hello?",

"Hello Mar, its been a long time" he heard,

"Who is this?" said Jak, his demanding tone slipping in, he knew it wasn't Meta Errol, it didn't sounded like him, but whoever it was knew who he was.

"I am Dr. Azzard, I bet little Errol or Gear, whichever you perfer to call him is not in the proper state of health" the newly named Dr. Azzard said,

"What do you know!?" snapped Jak,

"A lot, if you want that child to live your going to follow my dirrect instructions" said Dr. Azzard coldly.

Jak gripped his phone angrily, he could feel his dark side clawing at his mind, demanding to find and slaughter that man.

"I will take your silence as a you will cooperate...first you will not tell your friends anything, second you and that green haired whore will come to the sewers with that little boy, we will meet there, I will provide you with a map" said Dr. Azzard then added "If you tell anybody that boy will have his days numbered understand?!",

"Yes" hissed Jak with hate and anger before Dr. Azzard hang up.

When he did Jak tightned his hold on the communicator threatning to break it.

**To be continued...**

**Authors note: 00...what is Dr. Azzard planning? The suspence is soo much, any way I hope you guys enjoy and please, review. **


	21. Chapter 21

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE:**

**After much consideration...and thinking...I have decided to end this story and rewrite it. Its not my best quality and I know I can make a story better than this. Hope you read the rewritten version, it should be up right about now.**

**Hope you all understand.. **


End file.
